


Click Here for Monster Fucking

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Demon Lucio, Doll Asra, Double Dicks, Dragon Lucio, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fae Asra, Fae Montag, Feral Behavior, Forced Orgasm, Gargoyle Asra, Goat Lucio, Goblin King Montag, Knotting, Mermaid Asra, Monster sex, Multi, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Tentacles, We're starting off strong, Werewolf Valerius, monster fucking, naga asra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Honestly I'm going to write shorts of monster fuckery per request or whatever. AU, spin off, I don't even care I just am here to be terrible what's new.Requests welcomed here or at my blog solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com





	1. Montag/Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a character/pairing/monster type/kink etc- send and ask to my blog https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/

Montag swallowed the fear that bubbled up in his gut. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, but he certainly wasn’t… keen on just letting a wyrm of pestilence of all things -for lack of a better term- fuck him. He’d fucked before, been fucked before, but never did he think he’d stoop to having sex with a mythological beast. Sure, perhaps if this had been his people’s patron god he’d have been a bit more inclined. Actually, a lot more inclined. At least then there would be something tangently familiar. This wyrm was… unsettling.

Especially in how it teased him to the point he was harder and more aroused than he’d been with the local little huntresses. 

_Do you feel pleasure from this little prince? It asked, it’s mouth spread into the facsimile of a smile. _Perhaps you would enjoy being a more dominant partner?__ It stroked his neck, mouth dangerously close to his jugular, the two thin tendrils gliding up and down his adam’s apple.  
“I’d prefer to be the one fucking, not the one being fucked.” Montag managed to choke out, his cock throbbing in the cold night air, the long fingers of the beast, teasing him with languid strokes as the smaller hands spread his ass apart, something slimy and wet pushing at his hole.  
_Shall we stop? I though we had a deal?_ The wyrm asked, pausing in it’s ministrations. Montag feeling a thick appendage at his rear. He’d come for Vlagnagog. But this wyrm would work. Could work. A serpent of destruction was powerful- but pestilence could cause ruin just as well.  
“We have-“ Montag thrust his hips down, impaling himself on what he hoped was the equivalent to the wyrm’s cock. From the way it shuddered and hissed, it likely was. “-A deal.” The appendage in his ass squirmed, pushing at his walls and soon enough stretching him wider- another thick tentacle joining the first. Montag grunted, the smile easing the way, but still producing a dull ache. When they move inside him, he bit back his moans, the tentacles finding his prostate and stroking it, his cock almost lovingly pumped as the mily drops of his pre came to the surface. It was a slow built, but seen enough, Montag came, shouting into the night sky as cum danced in the air before landing on cold soil.  
_Now let us finalize the deal then._ It pumped in and out, tips milking his prostate and forcing him to cum over and over again until he felt as if his balls were aching. His cock was an angry red, forced to remain arounds, no doubt by unearthly means. Over and over, forced to endure and suffer pleasure as it leisurely got it’s own satisfaction. As Montag felt himself slipping out of consciousness, he felt the tentacles in his ass swell before a slime filled him, forcing a final release to be cast onto the soil. 

__

When Montag woke in the morning, half dressed, his cock tender and his ass sore, the prince grunted, feeling slime drip out his ass and down his legs. The wyrm’s voice echoed in his head as he looked at his hands, glowing white. _You filled your first half of the bargain. One hunger is sated._

Montag groaned, as he stood, dressing and cleaning away evidence of how far he was willing to go to prove himself.  
_Now, bring me those hearts_


	2. Julian/Tentacle Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gets fucked by some vines per request; Bonus with Apprentice voyeur.

Trapped in the hangman’s realm was no how Julian planned on spending his post death experience. Well, not without talking to the hanged man at any rate. No, right now he was trapped, half suspended by vines with thorns that for whatever reason didn’t dig into his flesh and cut him open- just his clothes. And while perhaps he did so love making a show for his apprentice, Julian was not thrilled with the whole trapped aspect.   
Bedroom? Yes. Silk or rope? Sure. Vines in the hangman’s domain? Preferably not.

“Are you okay Julian?” They called out to him worry in their sweet tone.  
“Just fine- a bit rustled up but nothing too bad.” He could see them, (granted, upsidedown), but it wasn’t a long fall. Maybe three feet. Might bruise but shouldn’t do must worse. Or so he thought. The more he struggled, the more the vines seemed to move, contricting, ripping up more of his clothes. One was dangerously close to his groin and when he shifted just so-  
The rip of his leggings rang out and the cool wind caressed his ballsack quite refreshingly. The apprentice said nothing but with the angle he was at, he knew they could see. Just wonderful. Not only was he giving them a show, but he’d meet the hanged man with his cock out. Absolutely perf-

He choked mid thought, a smooth vine moving of it’s own accord, sliding down the clef of his ass to wrap around his testes.   
“Oh-“ The breathy sigh of the apprentice had him craning his next to look at them, and what he saw made his breath catch. Lusty eyes, half lidded as they looked to his exposed privates, now being revealed by more freely moving vines.  
“Ah, dearest, please tell me this is normal-“ They- wee alright, they certainly felt good, but he wasn’t planning to put on a show, much less with sentient vines that were caressing him and slipping past what remained of his clothes.  
“It’s-“ they laughed, “well, the hangedman controls his domain and he’s your patron so-“ they giggled too, “-I think it’s what you rather like isn’t it?”

Julian felt his face go bright red as the vines slipped to the front of his leggings finding his half hard cock. It drew and unsolicited groan from him the thick appendage lacking in thorns but not in texture. The skin of the plant was soft and cool, and as it began to rip the front, exposing his cock, Julian noticed that a few small indents were on the vines, all beginning to emit a rather viscous fluid.   
“Is-“ He choked, cock now hard and bobbing in the open air, in clear full view of the one he was in love with, “-Is this even safe?” He managed to get out, all while the vines began to gather at his groin, small tips flicking up and down his shaft like fingers.

His head turning he saw his lover with their hand down their front, fingers working to draw out their own arousal.   
“Oh, very safe I think.” They didn’t move to join him, only watch and- Julian found it very arousing. Sure, this was not in his plan but-   
From the mass of vines, two flowerlike pods came, and slipped to his chest, fixing themselves on his nipples. A started shout, he bucked into the flickering touches as the flowers, for lack of a better word, began suckling on him. It was alien, impossible, but he moaned anyway.  
The vine at his ass was as thick as his own cock, slick with it’s slime and prodding at his hole. A panting laughter, far gone into his own arousal, Julian pushed back to it, earning the vine’s bulbous head breaching the outer muscle ring. It was a low burn and stretch, the slime easing the path until the vine was firmly nestled deep in him, the tip rubbing, stroking over his prostate.

Before he could even moan, another vine filled his mouth, undulating as it pumped in and out of his lips. It tasted herbal, like a rich tea Asra might have in winter- Yet sweet and creamy. Dessert like Julian affirmed.

The vines pumped in and out of him, fucking him slow as he was built up towards that euphoria that was orgasm. Over and over they moves in all the right places, the vine in his ass rubbing and attempting to milk his prostate for his cum. His cock throbbing with the many small flicks of the tiny fingerlike vines, Julian didn’t know when he’d cum, only that it would be plentiful.

Eyes fluttered open, and there, in his line of sight was his radiant apprentice, biting their lip and looking utterly adoring at the sight of him being fucked. The knowledge that he was being watched, by the one he loved? Julian shouted, cum spraying out and landing at their feet, the vines milking him until not a drop of cum was left in him.

Slowly, they lowered him down, removing themselves from his body, a tingling throb over him as he came down from his high.  
Rolling onto his back, he let out a soft laugh as he reached to try and cover himself.  
“Well-“ He mused, his eyes looking to his aroused lover, “-That was certainly a welcome now wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for a character/pairing/monster type/kink etc- send and ask to my blog https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/


	3. Demon!Lucio/Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Lucio here to fuck his summoner

The claw running down your spine the thrill and terror inside you mounts with eat beat of your heart. The demon you summoned had been called for one purpose. Cure the plague, and save Vesuvia. Arcana offered no solutions, only stop gaps. Magic proved fruitless and medicine failed at every turn. So, lacking in any other foreseeable option, you turned to the forbidden, the black arts and darkness where only evil was said to lay. You sacrificed the goat, mixed your blood into the sand, lit the black candles and called for the demon who could dispel the plague and grant the cure.

“Such a fine specimen you are-“ the demon crooned. You would have never had done this, had your eye not turned red and the threat of the lazaret loomed over your head, an unseen axe ready to swing.  
“forgive my manners. You may call me… Lucio. Not tell me, you wanted a cure was it?”  
Your voice shakes as he lazily drags his claw up and down your back, the tunic you’re in might as well have been non-existent.  
“Yes- I need a cure. Not just for me, for everyone.” You say his own red eyes, gold pupils flaring at the demand, “Forever. A permanent cure.” The demon, Lucio pouts, as if the idea that the plague returning is so much better.   
“And what have you come to offer me sweet morsel?” Lucio teases your collar, and you blush at the proximity. You had brought the heart of a virgin, (she’d been a child, killed in a murder-suicide by her plague stricken mother). As you reached for the bag, the demon let out a cackle.  
The bag with heart was just outside the ring of salt, keeping the demon sealed, contained. You could not cross the threshold, not without letting him free as well, and demon once let lose on the mortal realm were… inclined to less than kind actions. As the summoner, a quick death was the best you could hope for.

Lucio’s hands found purchase on your hips bringing you flush to his chest, face to his- “It seems what you intended is not an option, and even so, I’d not have taken it.” Gold scales rippled along the demon’s skin, his whipcord tail lashing back and forth behind him like a cat.  
“So I ask again my fool of a summoner- what will you give me?” Lucio’s smile was feral and you felt your heart thudding in your throat. You had only your body and if you gave that, the demon would surely kill you, cure be damned. Blood- he’d take it all, also killing you so what-

The demon licked his lips, fangs white and long exposed to your gaze. Hunger was in his eyes and you shook in his hold. Then, it hit you. A firm hot length against your lower half. You’d avoided looking at it until then, but Lucio thrust forward, his cock rubbing the front of your pants. Panicked you looked to his face and saw the implication.demons craved sin, and while one act might not damn your soul-  
“Sex.” You blurt out, Lucio’s smile almost charming in his mild shock at your approach.  
“I offer sex. With me.” His lips parted, the hunger in his eyes now a raging inferno and his cock began to harden against you.  
“Details little summoner.”  
You had never… not like this. Not with… another man. Not receiving anyway. “I…. allow you to fuck me, spill inside me for this night, without” you added, “causing me pain or harm or affliction. For this, the cure as I have previous stated.” Lucio hummed but then his smile grew wicked.  
“One night for every life you save. “ His hands ran down to your rear, groping. He knew what he was asking. That many times with a demon- your soul would be damned. His to take upon your death.

Yet all those lives, saved, your own, free. You looked to the demon, then to the long cock rubbing you into a warm bubbling arousal yourself.  
“Deal.”

The way the demon threw you down was rough, his claws shredding your clothes till you were naked under him, ass in the air, waiting his cock like a bitch in heat. You expected pain, a dry entry but what you got instead was a warm slick tongue, running along your rim, wetting your hole.

“Mmm.” Lucio moaned into you flesh, you cock bobbing in the air, starting to grow hard under the demon’s attentions. “You’ve never had one here, have you?” Lucio asked. You bucked your hips, the answer stolen as he slipped a wet claw into you, slowly working to stretch your hole.  
“No pain- plus it’s so much more delicious when you damn yourself and enjoy it at the same time.” He laughed, adding in a second slick digit. Two fingers pumped slowly, then three, then at your limit, he add a fourth, making you whimper for him.   
“There, there my pet, you’ll thank me for this soon enough.”

Your hole wet, stretched, and ready, you trembled as Lucio lined himself up, thick head bumping the ring. “Relax. You’ll enjoy it much more when you do.”

And then he slowly began to sink himself into your ass. The burn was a dull one, setting off pricks of white in your vision when he finally reached the hilt, a fullness you never knew before at the edge of your senses.   
“Now- scream for me my summoner.” The drag of his cock as he pulled back was delicious, and when he thrust back in, he hit a spot you’d only ever touched a few times before. Over and over he hit that place, and your cock rocked, milky pre leaking to the floor. Right as you thought you could not experience anything else, the demon’s tail came around, wrapping around your cock, stroking you in time with the thrusts.

Your cry was loud, and Lucio laughed as you covered the floor under you with your cum.  
“Yes my pet, scream for me!” He howled, fucking you harder, the pleasure unending. Over and over he coaxed you to orgasm, milking ever drop of seed from you until the floor was soaked with it. And when he finally released, he pushed you to the cum soaked floor, coving you with your own spend.  
“Oh, dear summoner.” He moaned, a liquid heat filling you, waking your arousal once more.

“We’ve barely just begin to cure your city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for a character/pairing/monster type/kink etc- send and ask to my blog https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/


	4. Lucio/Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio confirmed Bottom for monsters

Being given the option to die or, to linger as a wraith with the possibility to return to life was not exactly a good choice to make. Lucio had planned to have a cure, to live, get a new body, to be perfect in every way. But that- damn Magician. All of them- they’d ruined it, and now he was stuck with the Devil, the last one willing to give him an offer.

“Not to be cheap, but I don’t have much to give you.” Because what was the point of living if he lost Vesuvia and all he’d gained? Not a whole lot. It wasn’t like his people would take him back. Much less his own mother.  
The devil stroked his beard, black claws raking tough the white fur. “Well, I’m sure you have something you might offer me Lucio of Vesuvia.” The creature was vaguely human enough, and Lucio sneered at it’s audacity. He might be a fool many days, but he knew well the currency and coin of a good fuck.  
“You really expect me to offer myself to you? Like some common slag?” He’d done his fair sharing of sleeping around, but always for fun or pleasure. Not for deals or payment. 

White eyes meet red and Lucio realizes he mad his choice, he just never decided how to pay.   
“Just once.” He hisses in the end. “One release inside of me, one night, and that’s it.” The devil’s all too human grin is haunting and terrifying. Black talons extend to shake.   
“One night,” the Devil intones, “Of your time and flesh.” Lucio grabbed the hand, (claw), and felt regret as lust washed over him in a body racking wave. His cock was hard and sweat beaded on his skin. What had the Devil done to him?

“The last stages of the plague are such a… intense experience. I prefer my partners to enjoy their time with me, not in pain. So what should be pain I have done a mercy and turned to your pleasure.” Lucio reeled. If this was pain reversed- he was very glad this body would be left behind soon enough.

“Now-“ The Devil sat back, fur parting until a slick humanlike cock was unsheathed, a pair of fur covered testes hanging below it, each no doubt able to produce a sizeable release. Not that Lucio enjoyed that sensation but, he did like the sight of the aftermath of such. “-Come Lucio of Vesuvia, and do as we have agreed.” The Devil chuckled, and Lucio huffed, stripping down until he was nude, skin glistening with sweat and hot with fever.  
“Not one for foreplay are you?” The count asked, walking over before getting on his knees, moving so that he straddle the Arcana, the tip of his cock rubbing the sensitive ring of Lucio’s ass.

“We hardly need it.” Black claws grabbed Lucio’s sides and the Devil pulled him down, impaling him in one swift stroke. Pain didn’t exist, only mind burning pleasure as Lucio howled, his cock bouncing with drops of cum bubbling to the surface already.

“Now, let us as you say, _Fuck_ ”. The devil didn’t wait, pulling Lucio up, the drag of his cock making Lucio’s inner walls clench in delight. The count was helpless to the Devil’s strength, forced up and down the cock like a living toy until he felt his own pleasure mounting, orgasm swiftly approaching.

Panting, his khol running down his face as he wept for the pleasure he felt, drool running down his chin as he screamed his lusts, Lucio came hard, the sticky white cum coating the Devil’s fur as the Arcana laughed. 

Shaking and trying to smile, to put on a brave face, Lucio wasn’t ready when the Devil had his due, cock flooding the count with cum, making him keen in delight as he felt a warm fullness he’d only dreamed of. Lifted off the Devil’s organ, Lucio was limp, ragdolled to the ground as cum leaked from his abused ass. Yet Lucio couldn’t care. He’d paid his price- enjoyably so.

“So-“ He warbled out, foolish pride driving him, “how about that new body then?”

 

Later, Lucio would walk down the steps to the ballroom of the masquerade, and in the end, he’d laugh. Perhaps it had been worth it, to sell his body to gain another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for a character/pairing/monster type/kink etc- send and ask to my blog https://solani-and-ashe.tumblr.com/


	5. Lucio/Reader-Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req. AFAB gender neutral reader geeing bred by Goat Lucio.

Making a deal with the Devil was bad, but making a deal with Lucio? Perhaps even worse. The man had lost his human visage, forced to take the ethereal form of a bipedal goat, a monster that held a monster if you were being frank with yourself. Yet it was that monster’s words that stoked the fires of arousal in you. You had promised to help the countess solve the issue of Lucio’s murder, only to find that said count was not truly dead, and, he had a rather unique place for you in what remained of his heart.

Pretty little thief he called you, whispering how he knew the filthy things you did to yourself behind closed doors. Fucking your fingers under the moonlight, licking a false phallus and picturing nameless men. Lucio watched you and when he told you so… you hadn’t stopped. It’d become a twisted thing, fucking yourself, spreading open your legs and letting him see your bare sex, wet and waiting. You teased him, taunted him, and yet you found yourself lusting for what he’d whisper to you those night. How he’d fuck you, bend you over your desk, take you against the wall, on your hands and knees-

“Then do it.” You challenged him, “Take me and make me your’s.” He was a ghost, a phantom, and yet he’d laughed, promising you’d regret those words.

Days later, in the dark of night, Lucio came in a dream that was not a dream. You were in the realm of the between, where a magician might accidentally go if called in their sleep. The physical and spiritual was one in the same here. And here, was where Lucio met you, claw grabbing you and pulling you into a bestial kiss. 

“This form hardly allows me to use all my skills.” Your bare flesh to fur sent shivers through you, and you yielded to him. Muscles moved under his pelt as he bent you to the ground, ass lifted in the air, face in the dirt.

“This look suits you magician.” He purred, red eyes glowing as they drank in the sight of your naked form. “On your hands and knees, to serve me. When I return, perhaps I will keep you.” Hands pet your spine before gliding to your ass.

“For now however I have other plans.” Your ass spread, the hot wet tip of his cock rubbed your hole, teasing at a place you didn’t want him. You wanted to feel him in your cunt, feel that cock stroke your slick walls and make you cream all over him. Slick rolled down your thighs as he teased you, tip rubbing back and forth on your slit, catching on your hole before he’d drag it to your rear. Your heart was in your throat and in your pussy, begging to have him- to have this violation and game of domination.

 

“What say you magician?” Lucio cooed, “Shall I prove myself to you? Prove how I might make you scream?”

You thrust back at him teasing in your tone, “If you can, Count.”

 

His cock rammed into you, stretching you wide over his thickness, hitting your core t it’s deepest, rubbing along that spot you could barely touch with your fingers alone. You shout was echoed by his moan. There was no soft buildup, no slow rise to orgasm, only a brutal fuck as Lucio used you for his pleasure, and gave back a twisted brand of euphoria.

“You know-“ he panted, grabbing your hair, “You’re quite the pretty thing.” His hips slammed deep before he swirled, making you moan as his cock stroked you in new places.

“Yes…” He hissed. “Your magic, my talents…. Any your eyes- quite lovely.” He pulled back slowly, the drag of his cock making your cunt flutter.

“Noddy was a catch but you… Oh I think we could make something even better don’t you think?” Your eyes went wide as he thrust in again.

“I will need an heir when I return after all. And what is better than one made with magic?” His howl of pleasure was partnered with your keen. He wanted to get your pregnant- to sire a child- it was impossible you told yourself. This was not reality, not the waking world. Yet Lucio kept fucking you, his orgasm sudden as it filled you with a thick white cum. The sensation flooded you and you came from it, panting and going limp h=in his hold as he kept going, determined to fuck you through it.

“Yes.” His claws dug into your hips, keep you upright, “I’ll breed you. Make you give me an entire brood.” He grunted, cock popping out with a wet sound. “You do look so lovely, filled with my seed.” His thrust in made you scream for him, begging him to stop- not because you didn’t want him, or pain- but because you orgasmed once more, and didn’t think you could endure much more of his adore without going mad. 

When you woke, your body was tender and sore. Sticky cum covered your legs and claw marks remained on your hips. You cleaned it all off but as you did so, you recalled his words.

“Let’s hope my seed doesn’t take.” He’d said. “Then I’ll have a reason to come tomorrow night my little breeder.” 

You grinned, despite the threat, after all, what greater honor was there, then birthing the heirs of a count who could cheat even death?


	6. Mer!Asra/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merman Asra sets his sights on you, and decides he would have you for a wife.

No one was to go near the Lazaret. It was a cursed island. Haunted by the drowned sailors who were lured to their watery graved by the merfolk. It was truth, the people of the black water would linger near the docks, just out of sight, just out of reach, testing to see how close they might get to would be prey. 

They were a curious and violent people for the most part. Killing for sport with their song. Some however had different incentives. Just like the white hair, violet tailed male that was hanging off of the side of your boat. Your ears had been plugged as was the norm for when one went to fish, but as luck would have it, when you pulled them out for a moment’s reprieve, you were snared, the harmonic song of the male making you freeze and writhe on the deck as your tried to fight the magical hold.

The eyes of him were the same glittering violet as his tail, alight with mirth at your entranced state. You were afraid, terrified. There were no shortage of stories to what the males did to women they caught. Dragged to the sea, seduced, then drowned under the waves while being forced to endure the mystic pleasure the song of the mer sang. Your heart thudded in your ears as the male sang, reaching out his hand to you guiding you off the boat and into the water.  
You couldn’t resist, and fell into his arms and into the waves with a splash. Arms, locked around you, he sang as he pulled you towards the Lazaret. The cursed and forbidden isle of the merpeople. The place where they’d take their victims.

A cove was where the male took you, pushing you onto a rock as he sang.  
“Sweet maiden, who hungers for the sea-“ his voice was like a drug, and you were powerless to resist it’s thrall. “-will you not sing your heart song for me?” You were gasping for air, though you were on land. His hands were chilled like the water, but his song…  
His song made you burn.

Slowly, the male undressed you pausing in his song to hum on occasion, allowing you a bit of lucidity as he removed layer after layer of clothing until you were as nude as him. Naked, his eyes held a hunger in them that sparked a terror in you as well as something else- desire. He was like all of his people, handsome, beautiful even. Were he a man, he’d be highly desired by women of Vesuvia. But no, he was of the sea, and his smile bode ill for you.  
“Maiden of the land, I hear your heart, and I feel it’s fire.” His sang, you body slowly, teasingly pulled into the shallows, water lapping at your hips as a familiar heat and slick grew between your thighs. “Let me in sweet maiden, let me show you what a man of the sea desires.”

You cried out as his song and magic raced through you, pleasure hitting your every nerve like a hammer. Your pussy clenched on nothing as your legs gave out, faling into his open arms.  
“Sing sweet maiden, sing your siren’s song.” His own voice mixed with your cries of pleasure, drawn over and over again into a phantom orgasm. Your fear of him was no longer of death-

Mermen only sang so sweetly for maidens, only for those they intended to keep. Those they intended to breed.  
His voice slowed, a light hum as his fingers dances over your hips, teasing down until they reached your sex. Hot against the cold of the sea, he smiled as his fingers sank in, rubbing your walls, coaxing you to another release, to further ready you for his amorous intention.  
“Yes.” He kissed your neck, nibbling to your ear as he hummed, keeping in a state of pleasure and half seduction. “Give in to me. It will not be painful or so terrible. I will be kind, I will love you.” His song was gone, replaced by words and his hands and lips.  
“I have watched you these past weeks on the water, so diligent, so strong, so beautiful. You will make an excellent wife, an excellent mother.” This male would make you his stolen bride, turning you like him.  
“Pure and chaste, I waited for you, till you were ready, till I was certain you would be able to carry our children.”  
“I-“ You found your voice, weakly pushing back at him. “I don’t even know your name.”  
He laughed and kissed your lips, soft and warm, unlike the rest of him.  
“Asra, my sweet flower, I am Asra.” You moaned weakly against him, pushing away, trying to get back to the land.  
“Is it so bad to be wanted by me? I have watched you so many days and night. You live on the docks, scavenging for scraps and barely earning coin from your fish. I would give you pearls and gold. Sea silk and soft sand beds. Warm nights and cool days. The bounty of the water all for you. You would be loved, adored, and you would never want again.” You knew these things. The mer always chose those who had nothing to seduce. It made their offer so much harder to say no to. 

“But I would have you willing my sweet maiden. I would have you say yes.” You managed to break his hold, gasping as you sunk before finding sand at your feet, scrabling to the shoreline. Asra remained in the shallows, smiling, waiting.  
“I want you- but only if you say yes. Why else would I have given you so many fish to your nets? Steared your boat back to the docks, why would I have saved you, leaving upon their beach, cold and alone after the summer storm?”

Violet eyes were knowing, and you prased his words. For the last weeks, you had been vastly lucky, drawing in more fish than ever before. When it had grown late and a mild storm came, your boat somehow had managed to make it back. And just the other day-  
“Yes, my love, my darling bloom. I could have stolen you away. But I want you willing. I want my wife to trust my love.”  
The memory, the dream, of hands holding you, a soothing voice- you had thought yourself lucky- blown over from your ship and swept to shore. Your boat also lucky, to have not been destroyed.  
“I would love you my darling, my flower, I would love you, but only if you would join me.”

His song was gone, only he remained; the phantom throb of the orgasms he’s put upon you leaving you aching for more. You cunt pulsed as you looked to him, handsome and seductive. He would take you, and you’d never walk again. His bride, his wife, mother to his children.

The merpeople were few, so they stole their lovers.

Each step you took into the water made his smile a bit wider, the heat between your thighs a bit hotter.  
“Do you choose me sweet one?” Asra asked, reaching up to cup your face.  
“Will you love me?” You asked in reply, a whisper.  
“Until the sea is but sand.”  
“Would you care for me?”  
“As long as the moon hangs in the sky.”  
“Do you promise to stay with me? That you won’t kill me or take another wife?” Asra smiled, pulling you into his arms.  
“I promise all that, along with the all the stars in the sky. My sweet, my blossom, my flower, my maiden wife.”

His cock was not human, a thick shaft that was hot and sticky. He guided you astride his torso and tail, straddling him as he pushed inside of you. It was new, filling, satisfying.  
“My maiden no more.” Asra whispered in awe. “My wife for eternal.” Slowly he guided you up and down his length, your entire body humming as he grew inside of you until you felt you could take no more of him. Asra thrust with each wave, keeping you aloft the waves and his cock. Over and over, he would sing your name, making you keen with pleasure as he wrought an orgasm from you.  
Your body sang for him, your heart began to beat for him. His lips on your own, a thick viscous fluid slipped from his mouth to your own, tasting of sweet water and honey. 

He moved with you, pushing into orgasm after orgasm until he sighed, a thick pulse of his cock signaling his release. Your body shuddered as you felt the magic seep into your bones. As you changed and became a wife of the sea. The wife of the mer, Asra. Your body locked to his, his cock remained inside your slick cunt as he pulled you to the deeper water, until with a final kiss, he pulled you beneath the black waves.

His maiden no more. His wife to be, eternal.


	7. Werewolf!Valerius/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf size kink with knots and breeding? yep.

Biting your lip, you tried to ignore the fear that ran wild in your body. The thundering heart, sweaty palms, heavy breath, twitching fingers- you were afraid. Not of death or violence or pain, but at the idea of being caught. Of being claimed. It was uncommon for the Count of Vesuvia to declare a hunt. The man ruled the were-tribes with an iron fist and rarely allowed violence of any sort to be tolerated. Humans were a precious commodity, not to mention they were the ones who could tend to those who shifted on the nights of the full moon.

Yet the count had made an announcement. The next full moon, the weres would be granted leave to hunt. Not for sport or for blood and death- but for mates.  
And you knew just who would be hunting you down once the sun set and night rolled in.  
There were rules of course. No breaking into homes, no hurting or forcing, so if one wished to remain unmolested, they were to remain indoors. If they consented to become the mate of a were, they would go out past dark, and accept the one who found them. 

Not that the rules helped you- in fact you were almost certain that they had been made with you in mind, given the man who had petitioned the count for this very event.  
You were the court sommelier, you were the one charged with selecting wines for purchase, for pairing to meals, for cooking, for well- everything. And your biggest task was keeping the ever wanting taste buds of one consul Valerius well met. The man was on par with the masters who’d taught you the art, and he took a strange interest in you, testing your knowledge and own skill when it came to tastings.

His interest of course, had long graduated from testing to teasing, and teasing to a twisted game of courting. Valerius, being a noble, and the pack leader of the werewolves was second in command to the count himself, had his choice of any number of females in and out of his pack. Yet he’d chosen to put his attentions on you, the sweet little sommelier from the south who shyly rebuked his advances. 

And when the count had made the announcement, you’d looked at the wolf, who smiled, knowing he’d caught you before the hunt even began. As part of the kitchen staff, you went home last, and as the one who had to select wines for the next day ahead of time, you’d not left the palace until dark.

Just why as you slipped in the shadows towards your home, you hoped that the consul truly did not intend to claim you in such a manner. Truth was you found him quite handsome, but he was cocky, he enjoyed making you squirm and-  
The idea of being his lover, let alone his mate was equal parts alluring and terrifying. After all, the mate of the alpha was expected to well. Bring forth the consequences of mating. You were not to sure about ending your career early. 

The howl in the distance made you gasp, holding back a scream as you began running, knowing well enough that if caught, you’d not resist much to the consul’s attentions, wolf form or not.

Your feet clattered on stone as you dashed through the streets, the echo of claws and paws not far behind. It was game to him, a chase. He could run you down when he wanted, but this? Letting you get far enough to give hope? It made it all the more exciting. All the more delicious for when he’d catch you. 

As you turned the corner, you found yourself hitting a wall of muscle and fur. Time was up, the gold eyes of the consul locking onto your shaking form.  
“You know well enough the rules of this game sweetling.” His voice was deeper as a wolf, but there was no mistaking him. The black and gold fur shimmering with each movement. “You run, I chase. If caught-“ He held out a claw, inviting. You could refuse, reject, run- but you knew. This had been a long time coming and-

“Is this a permanent arraignment consul, or shall this be a tryst to garner my favor?” You questioned, stalling for the inevitable. You felt your body already growing more and more exited as Valerius closed the space between you, his large form dwarfing your own.  
“I am a man of taste my dear Sommelier.” He said, “I do not share what I take a liking to. You know that well enough.”  
“Not even if the count demanded it?’ That question made him pull back, eyes flashing red.  
“I would sooner tear out his throat.” Valerius snarled. “Now, will you accept or will you run, and I chase you another night?” 

You thought to the ramifications. His mate- you’d become noble, be expected to attend court. It would be-  
“You understand though, I am not nobility, nor am I courtly trained.”  
“We will work on that.” He huffed, growing impatient. “Your decision my dear?”

His muzzle was not made for kissing, but the gentle peck you left on his snout caused him to sneeze- adorably so.  
“I expect to be treated well Valerius.”  
He growled, the heat in his eyes molten gold. “Better than even the rarest of vintages in my collection.”

The man wasted no time, picking you up and carting you off to his estate across the city, lights still on, though the night had grown late. He was gentle with his hold of you, claws mindful to not prick your skin. From the garden, he guided you into what you assumed were his chambers- pillows and bedding scattered across the floor-  
“You assumed I’d agree didn’t you?” The wolfish smile was all the answer you needed.  
“Strip, unless you wish me to take you as a true beast for our wedding night.” The shiver that raced down your spine drew heat between your thighs, slick growing as you looked to your soon to be lover- no- husband. That was what this would be. A mating, a claiming.  
“Strip.” His growl was heavier. “Your cunt is already wet for me, and I won’t be able to resist tasting you for much longer if you stall.”

The gasp at such filth from Valerius’s mouth shook you out of the stupor, quickly stripping down until you were nude. The pleased hum from him made you blush the full gavity of the situation coming down.  
“I imagined you like this. Shaking, nervous- excited for our coupling.” He nudged you towards the bedding and pillows, pushing you to climb to the center of them. “Your skin is as I thought it would be. Soft, just the right color and only slightly marred and blemished, yet the flaws only serve to highlight your perfection.” The wetness of your cunt was impossible to ignore, and you could feel it drip down your thighs and cool against you skin in the night air.

“You know what position one mates in don’t you?” You made a plaintive sound, turning from him, presenting yourself, ass in the air, head down. You were on display, ready and waiting to be mounted.

“Good girl. You always were so deliciously obedient.” Hot breath hit your thighs before you felt the rough swipe of his tongue. From your slit to your ass, he tasted you humming when he pulled away.  
“Musky. A hint of sour but a delightful spice note. The scent-“ He pressed himself into the cleft of your ass, making you yelp. “-utterly feminine and delicious. My mouth is watering for another taste.”

And taste he did. Valerius was a man who you knew indulged himself but never did you think like this. He buried his face between your legs, tongue lapping away every drop of slick your pussy made. Eventually, slit cleaned of your fluid, Valerius went for more, tongue slipping into your hole, teasing and thrusting all while drinking down your tiny gushes of feminine cream.  
His claws lifted your hips a bit high, shifting your legs farther apart to grant him better, deeper, access. And when he moaned against you, tongue stuffed deep into your core?  
The scream echoed in his chambers, and the moan of the werewolf was obscene as he drank away the result of your orgasm.

“Exquisite.” You panted, hips shaking as he lowered you back down, letting you relax. Turning you head, you could see it- his cock, thick and an angry red, the base wider than the rest. The sight made you whimper, excitement and fear all at once.  
“I love your scent.” He growled. “Lusty and terrified- you want me, but fear me.” The fur at your back was so soft- he was soft, but under that was muscle, hard and frim and now looming over you, lining himself up to mount you like a proper bitch.

“I love it.” The hot tip brushed your folds, wet from his saliva and your own arousal. “I love you, my dearest sommelier.”  
The scream of pained pleasure was matched with his howl of triumph. Cock buried to the hilt in your warm body, stretched over his girth as he shook, holding back from giving into his base urges, from fucking you into oblivion like some common brute.  
“Tell me.” He grunted, claws coming down on either side of your head, reminding you how much larger he was in this form, how much more powerful. “Do you love me, my mate?”

His thrust ripped the truth from you, speckles of white dancing in your eyes as you felt a pleasure unlike anything before.  
“Yes!” You screamed for him, thrusting back, wanting him to fuck you, make you a proper bitch, breed you like a good mate should. “I love you!” Valerius howled in glees, thrusting with a quickening pace, each drag of his cock making your walls flutter from the size of him.  
“Again!”  
“I love you!”  
“Again!”  
“I love you!”  
“AGAIN!” He was snarling, eyes bleeding to red as he lost his pace, hips frantically pummeling you, knot pushing at your opening.  
“I LOVE YOU VALERIUS!” The werewolf howled again, shaking as you felt his knot sink into you, growing, locking you onto him. The sensation proved too much, making you cry out in orgasmic bliss, coaxing him to fill you, flood you with his cum.

He held for a handful of thrusts before he groaned, his release hot and filling- your felt your body shake with the sheer volume of cum he was pumping into you but yet, you loved the feeling. The more a mate loved their partner, the more cum they’d provide, and if the way Valerius was flooding you to the point it was starting to leak out past his knot was any indication, he loved you more than he’d ever admit.

Panting, locked onto his cock, bitched and bred- the consul nipped at your ear, licking away drops of sweat from your skin.  
“You are-“ He sighed, holding you, shifting so you would lay in his embrace, protected, connected to him until his knot lessened, once he was certain you’d been properly bred. “You are intoxicating.”

You giggled at your lover, who now was also your mate and husband by Vesuvian law.  
“Is that a problem Valerius?” He grunted, nuzzling the back of your neck.

“So long as you do not mind me ravishing you daily?” You could practically feel his smile. “I think I could do with a bit of drunkenness.”


	8. Werewolf!Valerius/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O stuff, breeding, heat, rut- that sort of thing. Oh and also knots.

You shuddered under touch of the consul. Not from fear that he would harm you. Never did you fear that- what you feared as what he wanted. What rather, was demanded of you.   
You were the bread maker’s daughter. A simple woman who helped her father in his bakery and spent her free time mending clothes and embroidering for a little extra. Never did you think you would catch the eye of anyone of importance. Much less the second most powerful man in Vesuvia. The second most powerful werewolf in the city. Ever since Lucio married Nadia from Praka, a beautiful ruby red wolfess and an alpha in her own right, it was well known that now Lucio’s closest allies and fellow Alphas would begin to seek out and find their own mates. Most omegas offered themselves up in those first weeks, and while the courtiers certainly took the offered pleasures, not went so far as to mate. You’d chosen to avoid it, not wishing to seek the attentions of men and women who might control you, make you nothing better than a breeding bitch. You might be an omega, but you didn’t want to spend the rest of your life on your hands and knees for an alpha. 

That’s how it all happened really. One minute you were setting the fresh sourdough rolls by the window when you saw him. He was regal, high cheekbones and sharp eyes. Behind him, a young man taking notes. It wasn’t uncommon to see the consul stroll the city streets so close to the end of the month. He had to measure the city and it’s populace after all. What was uncommon was his head to snap in your direction, eyes grabbing your own and making heat rush to your face as you darted behind the way and out of sight.  
The problem was not that he’d seen you. It was that you’d seen him, scented his musk from the window and you felt your body begin to grow warm.

An alpha close to his rut made almost every omega got into a heat. And if the omega had never been mated or pupped, they went hot fast. By the time the consul was in the bakery demanding to see you, nearly yelling at your father, you were in the back of the building, whimpering as your body began to emit the telling sighs you’d become fertile and prime for being bitched, being bred.

Your father found you like that, curled up, whimpering. His words sounded like they came from behind a wall of water, and your senses dulled to the point you could barely walk. Never in your life had an Alpha’s scent sent you so quickly to your heat, and never had a heat been so intense as to lay you out in minutes. Closing your eyes, you curled around yourself, a blanket covered in your own scent wrapping you up, comforting you despite the burning heat in your blood. Picked up, you hadn’t a clue where you were being taken, your soft whimpers the only sound you heard before the sudden intense heat sent you to a quick nap, your body having used too much energy too fast.

When you woke up, the heat was duller, but no less present. The first thing that hit was not the room being not your own, the fact it was night, or even that you were nude. No, it was that you could smell him everywhere. Fermented and sweet, fruity- his scent was like a wine. It had an age to it, a taste that lingered on your tongue. 

But he was not there, which was possibly worse than if he was. His scent dominated the room, and when you realized it was indeed, his room, his bed, you began to shake, instinct taking over.  
You were in an Alpha’s den, but had no alpha. Your heat was demanding you mate, yet there was no one to mate with. Whimpering in a mix of fear and desire, you looked for a way to escape. You didn’t want to make Valerius. He just rutted with omegas- you wanted to mate. To be someone’s something. You wanted-

“Get on the bed.” His voice was a bucket of ice water, shocking you to look at him.  
The man was naked, his skin glowing, rippling with power. True, he was a man to use his words over a fight, he was still Lucio’s second in command, and the lithe muscles under his skin attested to that. Panting as your mind screamed to disobey, to run, your instinct won out, padding to the soft silks of his bed like an obedient omega would.   
His expression was fury, nostrils flaring with each sharp intake of breath. You whimpered when they hit your face, cringing at his anger and seeking to hide among the many pillows.

“Do you know how humiliating it was to have you react like that in the market of all places?” He hissed. “How it looked for an omega to drop, paralyzed by the intensity of her heat’s arrival- all because she’d been so stupid as to never submit to an alpha before?” You shook your head, unable to look at him, his fury riding over your heat and the scent of lust. An Alpha was mad, and you, an omega, didn’t know how to calm him down.  
“I listen to over a dozen omegas offer themselves as a mate and none of them react to my scent. None of them make my cock hard to the point I want to fuck them on site.” Your body clenched at the obscene words.  
A snarl broke past Valerius’s lips. “Even when I’m furious, you get wet for me. You desperate needy slut of an omega.” The whine that left you was pitiful. You were not a slut- he even said you’d never submit before. And it wasn’t your fault you went into heat- it was his, so close to his rut!

“You know how an Alpha finds a suitable mate?” the dip in the bed told you he was drawing near, his words sharp as his cheekbones, dangerous as his sharp eyes. “We go and let them scent us. Smell us before our rut. Most Omegas will get needy, but wont go into a heat. No, a good match will go into heat and recall the alpha’s scent, seeking them out. But a perfect match? One where it almost guarantees a child after the first coupling?” The growl was low as his hand touched you, untangling you from the pillows to look at him. The braid undone, dark hair faded to gold and eyes locked your own as you drank in the sight of the consul in the deep throes of lust.

“A perfect mate goes into heat on the spot. Imagine, walking in the city, hoping maybe a decent omega will come to me in a few days. Instead, a delicious, sweet woman drops out of my sight, the scent of her hitting me like a blade to my heart. She is honey and sweet breads- I wonder if that’s just the bakery but no- as I near and enter the building her scent is stronger. Honey and cherries, soft floral notes that linger on my tongue. Her father thinks you offend me, upset me… but no. I know what you are, what value you have.”

Valerius hummed as you were plaint in his hand, soft pleading whimpers for more of his touch easing the pain. An alpha is finally near, touching you gently, and it helps drive back the unbearable heat and lust in you.  
“I didn’t care to count, to think. I had to have you. I need you. You are perfect. I can tell, I can scent it.”  
A warm wet lick up your neck, your cried out, pussy throbbing as your slick comes faster, soaking the silk under you.  
“I can taste it.”   
You whimper, not wanting to admit it- he smells perfect. Comforting, good- he smells like a mate. His kiss is soft, exploring. He tastes like chocolates and wine and you melt to him, nipping at his lip when the kiss is broken.

You feel like a pup seeking attention. Nipping along his jaw and peppering his face in soft kisses.  
“You understand woman?” He growls, his body pressing to your own, reminding you of his own nudity. “I am going to mate you for this rut. And when you’re pupped, you’re staying. My mate, a true mate.” 

This was the fear. The demand to obey- to agree to a life beside a stranger, a man most saw as distant and cold, a life as a breed bitch and nothing more.  
“I don’t want to be-“ His growl is a warning. The choice is a lie. As an alpha, second to only the count, no one would dare oppose him claiming you. “I don’t want to been a breeding bitch.”

Valerius’s attention stop and he pulled back, shocked. Then- he laughed.  
“No.” He cooed, licking your neck once more. “I want many pups, but I want a mate. A wife. You are perfect.” Another kiss, you melt once more. “I will have no less than perfect.”

His words are like honey, sweet and just what you need. Kissing him back, you mewl as he pushed you down, rolling you onto your belly.

“Assume the proper breeding position my sweet mate.” He growled. “I’m going to mount you and put my knot right into that virgin cunt.”

Your eyes almost cross at the need for what he promises, and your ass nearly pops up from the bed, wiggling in excitement. 

From terrified to wanting and willing, you accept his suit to mate, feeling your body partial shift. Human ears vanishing in leu of small white ears at the top of your head. Your spine elongates as your tail emerges, fluffed and moved to the side, keeping your you soaking wet pussy in view of the consul’s coveting gaze. Claws grow your nails, and fangs peek over your bit lip. A partial transformation to facilitate your mate’s inevitable knot. 

And as Valerius shifts behind you, his now much larger frame dwarfing your own, your pussy begins to drip, needing his inhuman cock to fill you and breed you. His full shift is glorius. A massive and sleek dark chocolate wolf, tail a touch longer than most, with tall pointed ears. His claws settle by your head as he towers over you, lining the thick red length of his cock to your waiting cunt.

The tip teases your hole and you whine in need for him, earning a chuckle from the man. “Shh.” His voice as a beast is lower, more gravelly. “I don’t want to break you.” The thrust is slow and smooth, his shaft slowly spreading you open until you feel the base of his cock right against the hole. He’s massive, filling you completely and leaving your body singing in bliss. He’s perfect- he’s a perfect mate.

“Good girl.” The praise hits you like a fist, and you reply with enthusiasm.   
“Yes sir!” Your muscled squeezed him and Valerius groaned. He didn’t want to break you- but with how good you felt, how happy you sounded to be mounted by him- he was barely able to resist. 

The first few thrusts were slow, making sure your partial shift had allowed you to become flexible enough to take him and soon enough, his knot. But the consul couldn’t hold off forever, and his already limited control snapped when ou whimpered under him, turning to look at him begging.  
“Fuck me- please, please, fuck me. Breed me. Bitch me- I need it.” You moaned. “Need cock. You cock.” He would recall your face forever, eyes blown and mouth gaping as you panted, begging and needy to the point you were hardly cognitive at all.  
“Valerius- please.”

 

The howl from the werewolf was loud, and in the distance, you could hear others howl in reply, celebrating his mating, his rut. Hips pulled back, the delicious drag of every vein and ridge against your wall prompting more fluid, and when he slammed home, the shock made you bound on his bed, gasping as he nearly pushed his knot into you right then. 

Ober and over Valerius kept a punishing pace, making you cry and scream his name as he forced orgasm after orgasm from your smaller body. Right when you felt you couldn’t take much more, your alpha snarled, knot pushing at your hole-hard. He was going to do it. Breed you, bitch you, break you on his cock and make you his. 

Excited, you pushed back against him with enthusiasm, sent into another orgasm when it managed to bully it’s way in, sticking you on him for the next few hours.   
“Good girl!” The praise made you keen, hips rocked back, needing his cum, his seed. His knot was inside of you now- so where was his cum? “That’s my good girl, my perfect mate, my little slut.” Your screamed, shaking as again, he made your come, his knot bumping a spot that you hadn’t felt before.  
“You want it? Your alpha’s cock? You want to be his? To be his little breeding slut? His bitch?”

You wanted it. In that moment, you wanted nothing than your mate to claim you and pup you.  
“YES! YES! PLEASE MATE ME! PUP ME! WANNA BE YOURS! WANNA BE BRED!” You screamed as you felt him pull you close, tight to the point his cock was deeper than ever before.  
“VALERIUS! MATE! MATEMATEMATE-“

It was like heaven. His orgasm a fierce howl of triumph, Valerius kept you locked on his knot as he began to pump you full of his seed, watching as your body reacted, a pussy milking him as your cervix welcomed his copious amounts of seed. It seemed to last forever, the steady floor of seed into your body, his panting in your ear, the soft praises, his kisses to the back of your neck. When finally, his orgasm faded, you moaned, collapsing in his arms as he growled, pleased as you snuggled into his hold, wiggling and settling on his still enlarged knot.

“Good girl.” He rubbed an ear, smirking as you let out a birdlike coo. “Such a good girl, such a good mate.” 

Never did you ever think you would be mated to a man like him. Rich powerful, handsome. Yet as you lay in his arms, the scent of him, of sex, and stuck on him, you smiled. He chose you on his instincts, and you supposed as the man who gained his power by using those same instincts, he could hardly be wrong.


	9. Mer!Asra/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V2, now with two dicks, egg laying, and magic

You were not sure what you were looking at. 

You’d been on your way to Vesuvia from Nevivon, and a summer storm had destroyed the boat. You remembered the waves, the screaming and the cold- the biting cold of the sea. Now, you were on a sandy beach, the warm glow of twilight in the sky and blue algae bits glowing on the sand around you. It seemed unearthly, unreal. Just like a man laying next to you, or rather, merman. 

He was… normal from the waist up. Tanned, fluffy short white hair already dry in the warm air, sparkling violet eyes- and the rest of him? His tail was a good ten feet long, purple, pink and orange scales shifting colors in the light. The fins were translucent, a blue-purple and flicked every so often with his movement. Movements to get close to you. 

Staring at him, you were not sure if you were even alive.  
“Most people say thank you.” His voice was harmonic. “After being saved. Or can you not talk? I didn’t see any injury-“ A hand reached out, fingers brushing down the expanse of your throat.  
You jumped, scrambling away from the strange merman and towards the tree line. You left him there, not managing a simple thank you.

Days past and it became apparent that the island you were on had no human inhabitants. The closest thing was that merman, who remained near the beach, always seeming to be around when you’d check the coastline for debris from the shipwreck. No boat, no way to contact anyone- you had to act fast. Shelter built, a small spring was at the island’s center, a stick to well… you managed to spear a few fish and thankfully a fire wasn’t too hard to start. Still, going to the water and seeing him watch you at a distance was unnerving.  
But he was the only one around.

And you got a weird feeling about the island. For one thing, the sky had a way of seeming to be stuck in various states of twilight, and the blue glowing algae never leaving the shore, the fact a merman was always in the waters- it seemed like it wasn’t real. Maybe it wasn’t maybe you were dead.

Days turned to weeks. Your clothes started to deteriorate, and in an effort to spare yourself some suffering, you chose to forgo them, after all, its not like merman could do anything? Weeks turned to a month, and finally, no one to talk to you gave in. You waved the merman over.

He was happy to come near, accepting your apology for running, and ignoring him. He said his name was Asra, and no, you were the only one he found in the water- the rest had sunk or were ‘leaking.’ Yes, he would be fine looking for some of the wreckage like rope, but he did want something.  
“What do you want?” The merman grinned, as if a joke was being told.  
“Just your company.”

So it was. Asra helped you by brining you salvage, and you spent time near him on the shore. Usually talking. Days past, you shared stories, and sometimes, He would get close, touching your warm skin with his cool fingers. His hands. Eventually you sat in the water with him.  
More time past, you gave in and swam with him, laughing and smiling when he spun you in the water.

It wasn’t until the end of the third month that it happened, that the touched became more. It was innocent enough. His fingers on your inner thigh, across your breast. His lips whispering in your ear, breath ghosting on your neck when you floated in the water, him holding you to keep you up. Asra never commented, but his smile- you felt he knew.

And when you made the mistake of wrapping your legs around him as a wave crashed into the both of you unexpectedly, you realized just how the merman felt. Violet eyes blown wide, hunger and lust reflected in them. His hands gripped your ass, keeping you pressed to him. No kiss, but his grin. Knowing.  
Wanting.

You said nothing as you let go, waking back to your camp, Asra’s hungry eyes following you.  
The next days were madness. Not a sign of your friend and companion, but-  
Shells of every sort. Pearls, rough jewels and gold salvaged. Fresh fish, kelp, tools- Asra was leaving gifts upon the shore, and it was unnerving. You long had stopped asking him for things, and this sudden wave of them was not normal.  
Nor were his displays. Jumps and flips in the air out in deep water, pausing only to flash you a smile.  
Then came the songs. Haunting melodies that seduces you, made you want to find him, to kiss him- a siren’s song. He was no siren though, just a merman. A being from fantasy.

A week it went on until you gathered the courage to walk into the water, meeting him there.  
“Asra.”  
“Mhm.” He seemed happy, excited even.  
“What have you been doing?”  
“What do you mean?”  
You motioned to the shore. “The gifts, the songs-“  
“Ah, I am making sure you know I will be a good choice.”  
“A good choice for what?” The hair stood on end.  
Asra was seemingly pleased as he grabbed your wrist. 

“A good choice of lover.” Ice. Cold. You remembered his saving you. The ghostly echo of his voice. If you wanted to live.  
Yes.  
Will you be his?  
Yes. You wanted to live.  
Forever?  
Yes. Because you didn’t want to die.

You stare at him, confused, hurt.

“Why- I’m not-“  
“We merman could have a maid for a partner… but human women are better. Warm and tight. They hold us and we couple, and make sweet sounds as we mate.” You shake your head. He wanted-  
“Is that- is that why you’ve been nice to me? So I’ll sleep with you?” Asra’s confusion is evident.  
“Sleep? I don’t want to sleep- I want to love you. Mate you.” He’s so blasé about it. “Why, do you not want me?”

Truthfully, you did. But had chalked it up to loneliness and desperation.  
“I can smell when you’re fertile. When you are aroused. You become ready for me as we talk.” His fingers reached down, touching your slit- slippery and wet, even in the ocean water. “See? You find pleasure in my company, in the notion of us coupling.” 

You jerked away from him, confusion back on his face like so long ago.  
“You- You can’t do that Asra!”  
“What? Why not?”  
“I-“ You liked him. But having sex with him? He was making some insinuations about babies- god. Would they be human or mer?

“What can’t we? You aren’t able to leave the island, even if I did help you.”  
“What-“  
And that’s how you found out you were in a magical pocket of space. The Storm had ripped a hole between realms and unlike him, you couldn’t go back and forth.

You were stuck. Forever. Asra didn’t understand why you screamed and cried. At first there was anger at him not telling you, then… you slowly began to accept it. You never asked. He was sad, and when you did talk, he never broached the subject of being lovers again with you. 

Months passed, and nothing changed. Your friendship mended.

Then he started again. The gifts, the food- and when you asked.  
“I will wait if you want, but I would like to be your lover. A mate.” 

Months passed. A year total. He waited, a friend.  
Until you looked at him, smiling, twirling his fingers in the sand to draw a fish he saw and you sighed.  
There was no place to go- and you were so tired of being alone. He was shocked when you kissed him, but smiled all the same. 

The roll in the sand was slow, leisurely, but when you hit the water? Asra was ravenous. His hands were all over you, pinching and playing with your nipples, nibbling your neck as you made sounds for him- sounds he confessed he dreamed to hear from you. Braced against a rock you cried out when he sank under the waves, tongue licking your clit, playing with your folds until you came crying out his name. You whimpered, his tongue long and dexterous, slipping inside your pussy, coating you with his saliva, a gel like viscosity in the seawater. 

“You are so warm.” He sighed, coming up to face you above the waves. “You sex is hot and sticky- and when I made sure to slick your passage it clung around me. Will it do that around my organ?” He asked, excited. “Will your body be hot and sticky around me, pulsing and beating like your heart?”  
A prodding to your thigh made you look down under the water. A thick wriggling appendage was nudging your leg, ridges along it’s length. He wasn’t human, but you hadn’t thought about how the logistics would work.

“Shhh.” Asra pet your hair, as if knowing your discomfort. “You will like it.”  
“It’s,” you didn’t know what to say, “big.”

The laughter was bubbling, and of all things, his laugh beckoned our own. Here you were, stranded in a magical pocket of space and time, about to make love to a merman, and all you could say about it was that his cock was big.  
“Mmm.” Nuzzling your hair, the merman kissed your ear. “All the better to fill you.” You gasped as he grinned, lifting you against the rock for leverage.  
“Admittedly, I’ve only done this a few times before-  
“A few times before?” You look at him, and he winks.  
“Before I met you. But I assure you, they all were very satisfied with me.” 

The cock pressing now to your inner thigh was leaving behind an oily residue, and you mentally thanked the gods for it. You were not sure the man’s slick spit would be enough in the salty water.  
“Before we mate-“ He cooed. “Are you sure? You will be mine, and much like a human wife to me.”

Reaching down with a free hand, the other tangled in his hair, you grasped the slippery phallus, guiding towards your slick entrance.  
“I’m sure.”

The feeling of his thrusting into you stole your breath. He did fill you, and when you thought you could take no more, you felt him swell, the edges and groves of his cock rubbing every surface of your walls, making you keen in delight. Men had nothing on those of the sea.  
“You are warm.” Asra managed to choke out, his head thrown back as he pushed in you a little bit more. “And tight.” Your cunt throbbed around the thick intrusion, your own mind amazed you managed to take it, even as you felt his scales hit your public mound.  
“Wrap your legs around me- yessss.” Asra hiss, his eyes a pitch black, no longer that glittering violet you loved.

“Stay with me my love. Stay-“ His thrusts were powerful, allowing the tide to guide him out, the his powerful tail with the waves pushing him back in. A languid lovemaking, you babbled as you felt him moving, making every nerve light up in bliss.  
“I want to make you feel good.” He groaned, claws scraping the stone, leaving grooves in the rock, reminding you his power, his strength.  
“Say yes, let me make you mine, let me make you feel good, so good.”  
“Yes.” The affirmation, the contsent is a whisper as you give in, letting yourself fall into his arms, letting the ocean guide him back and forth inside you.  
“I love you.” Something oily against your ass, you moaned not able to think what it was. But then- it teased you there, circling your tight hole before a thin tendril slipped in. You shock was stolen by Asra’s lips, kissing your moans as a second tentacle cock squirmed its way into your ass, filling you with the cool oil and flesh.

“ASRA!” Your cried out as he began fucking you in earnest, moving so that each time he pushed in, his cocks would rub you in just that right way. He moaned, nipping teeth at your neck while you clung to him, whimpering as he brought you closer and closer to orgasm.  
“Asra, Asra I-“  
“Yes.” His voice was animalistic, hissing as the scales began to shift and shimmer. No longer sunset, they were a pale blue-violet, white and dotted with red. His eyes were slits, black with a halo of red.  
“Come, ready yourself. Welcome me, welcome me-“ Your orgasm was fierce, making you shake and tremble as Asra hilted himself, scales rubbing your thighs and body, breasts bouncing with the force of him.  
Your body clenched down on him, and gone was the gentle lover, replaced by the frantic man intent of fucking you until you were boneless. Biting your lip to hold back the screams, Asra growled, commanding you to stop, to moan for him, make sweet sounds for him, his sweet human, his lover, his mate.

The drag of his cocks was insane, blinding you with pleasure until you came a second time, nails digging into Asra, trying to hold on as he kept thrusting, water crashing around you.  
“It’s time my love-“ You felt it- a soft bump pushing against your cunt, more wanting in. “It’s time to make you mine.”

Your scream barely expressed the feeling. Something, warm, slick, pushing up his cock until it was against your cervix. And like magic- it went inside you. The sensation should have been painful, but the oily substance coating your walls seemed to relax you, numb the pain- enhance the pleasure. Another bump, you gasped.  
“What is-“  
“Our eggs. My eggs. You need to carry them. They need you” Soft kisses all over your face you moaned, orgasm hitting you as the second egg slipped in much like the first.  
The third made you whimper, feeling an alien fullness, as if you were bloated.  
“One more.” Asra purred. “One more my love, you are doing so well.”

“No, no- Asra. Too much, too much-“ You begged. Not for the egg, which you’d discuss later, but the fact you knew another orgasm was close. Your entire body was burning with fatigued pleasure, and you whimpered as he pressed on, the egg pushing at your body, needing to get in.  
“Take me, be mine. My love, my joy.” It went in, and you cried out, spots in your vision before you blacked out, unable to stand anymore of his amorous passion. 

Waking, you felt sore, and dry. On the sandy beach, the oil from your coupling was running out of you and down your legs in sticky clear trails. Which also made you notice your own skin. From the nape you your neck down your front, ending between your legs was a pattern similar to that which had appeared on Asra’s scaled when you had sex.  
Speaking of, there was small, big significant bump in your lower belly, and the hazy throb of internal tenderness.  
“You’re awake.” He was behind you- on legs.

The sight of him, human, with legs made you gape.  
“Oh. I didn’t tell you did I?” He bent down, kissing you, pulling you into his arms.  
“When we mate with humans, we can come on land. And once our babies arrive, we can go back to the sea.”  
“Back?”  
His grinned. “You didn’t think I would leave you here did you?” A kiss on your nose, you're lost… but not.  
“Magic is funny. It likes completed things, not half. So we are half of land and half of sea. We are both.”

He smiled, placing a hand over the bump.  
“We are together, and together, we can do anything.” You moaned as he kissed you again, feeling the four lives inside you, thrumming with magic. 

A year and a day to complete a contract.  
A lover for a new life.


	10. GoblinKing!Montag/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montag the Goblin King, as requested, inspired by sprite edit

The tap of the riding crop on stone was utterly tormenting. You’d wanted to make a deal to get magic- to be gone with your normal, human life, and instead become a witch, but like the ones in the faroff lands. But your frustrated cry, to exchange your life for power was not answered in the way you thought it would be. Goblin King made you think he would be ugly, malformed. But no, he was handsome, imposing, and every bit the fae he was.  
He’d heard your bargain and took you up on the offer. Montag he called himself. High Fae and King of the Goblins and the Enchanted Labyrinth. When you expressed distress and demanded to return home- he gave you a challenge. Reach the castle beyond the goblin city by the 13th hour, and he would return you home, magic and all. Fail however, and you would remain here, with him as one of his subjects. Magic, and your old life lost.

The 12th hour, you had managed to get to the city, but with no way in, you were starting to panic. You didn’t want to become a goblin, you just wanted a bit of excitement. A bit of magic. Not this-  
“Having trouble?” He liked to do that. Appear behind you, teasing every hour or so, giving you unhelpful clues and hints. He also seemed to have been flirting with you, abet, poorly.  
“Well, given I can’t climb up your stupid town walls, yes, yes I am having trouble.”   
He kept tapping his riding crop against the stone.  
“You could give up you know; fear me, love me, do everything I say-“ He purred, two long stride closing the distance until he was right next to you, smirking. “-And I would be your slave.”   
You pushed him away, stumbling back against the stone wall. “I will never give up.” His pout returns, the same one he makes after you reject his inevitable offer.  
“Perhaps not. But tenacity will only get you so far.” You blink, and he’s gone, yet his voice lingers. “You’ll need luck for the rest.”

You wanted to cry. You reached the castle gates as the clock struck 13. 

You reached it, but did not managed to make it inside, the doors open even, as if mocking you. Tired, resigned, you collapsed to your hands and knees, knowing you were a fool. You should have just begged to be let go, offered something else. Now you’d become a goblin, a stupid, ugly, magical goblin serving a king who looks like the stuff of a fairy tale.  
“Why are you crying my little sunbeam?” His words offered no comfort. His victory loomed in your mind. “You made it. Almost. It was a good effort, but you did lose in the end. Pity for you, that.” The tip of his riding crop slid under your chin, making you look at him.   
“Why the tears. This is what you wanted, a new life, magic. I only gave you what you desired.” You shook your head. Not like this. Not trapped here forever.

“I ask for so little. Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.” He lets you face fall, running the crop down the side of your face. “Is it so terrible? Your fate? To spend your days here by my side? It does not have to be made of tears and sorrow my sunbeam. You should thank me. Never to grow old, never to be touched by illness- you would have everything you desire, and all it takes is you to accept.”

You look at him, tears running down your face. His arrogance, his beauty, his charm- he’s a fae. He’s a liar. You don’t answer. The crop hits a nearby goblin who’s instructed to take you to your new home. In the castle.

It’s a room. A proper room. Filled with fine things you never knew existed. Why, is the question that runs through your mind. Why this lavish living space? Why the castle? It doesn’t make sense. But then the fae rarely do.  
As the day ends, answers are no closer. The goblins you see call you mistress enchantress. One kindly answers the question as to why. You belong to Montag, the king, and you are to be magic soon. Magic like king’s magic. Dinner is served in your room. Warm fresh bread, a vegetable soup and water. Nothing fancy, but filling. 

The next day was a mix of sounds and strangeness. Waking to what you thought was the caw of a rooster was actually a yelling goblin. You had clothes waiting you at the foot of the bed, a lovely dress that sparkles and was softer than silk. It was beautiful, and wearing it felt almost like a mockery, a crime. Montag, who lounged in his strange throne was pleased by both your arrival, and appearance.  
“Hello starlight.” He crooned. “You look even more lovely than you did at the ball.”  
“That was real?” You ask, shocked. It hadn’t felt real…  
“Sweet sunbeam, you really ought to not be so surprised. Have I not done so much already? Given you magic, turned back time, turned the world upside down and back again- is a ball where we celebrate your arrival so beyond what you think of my abilities?”  
You blushed and shied from his outstretched hand.   
“So shy. What happened to your fire, that brightness?”  
“Oh, it’s still here.” You whisper, almost hissing at him. “But I’m about to squander my remaining time as a human.”

Montag stared at you before breaking into laughter, his goblins joining him.  
“Still human? Darling, you haven’t been human since the moment you ate the food last night.” Your face paled as he smiled. “You have eaten our food- and willingly. Magic was to make you mine, but the food to keep you- ageless, immortal. You are as I am.” He did not bother with respecting your personal space, coming close enough to touch, yet not.  
“You are my prize for your lost wager. A companion, a member of my kingdom.” You whimpered, looking away from him as he grinned.   
“Remember my offer sunbeam. Fear me, love me, do everything I say-“  
“-And you will be my slave.” You remember. But that does not make the reality hurt any less. You cannot eat breakfast, and lunch and dinner are taken in your room.   
It goes on for a few more days before finally, Montag summons you, the throne room empty.

“Do you think to starve yourself? That I would allow such? You will eat sunbeam.” He snapped. “You do not have to love it here-“ He was mercurial, mood changing on a whim. One moment scolding the next, gentle and soothing cupping your face. “But it is your home. I would have you happy sunbeam. If only you would-“  
“I will not give you what you want.” His smile was cruel.  
“You will sunbeam.” He let you go. “You will sooner or later.” Needless to say, you ate your food. 

Weeks as his ‘companion’ and Montag did everything in his power to both remind you that you belonged here, that you were a member of his kingdom while also showering you with gifts. It grew tiring, resisting. It grew tiring hating him out of spite. And slowly, you came to understand- he had been kind to you. He didn’t demand anything, didn’t force you to do anything, he only asked. 

And like Montag said, eventually-  
“Montag.” You said, looking across the table at him, the goblin king reading a missive of some sort while he ate.  
“You terrify me.” A few of the goblins heard you, falling silent.   
“I care for you, deeply.” More of them went silent.   
“And from now on, I will listen to you.” White eyes like pearls looked up, alight with mirth.

One moment at dinner, the next in a lavish room of silk and gold.   
“I know what you intend.” He crooned, that damn ridding crop of his gliding along the slit of your dress.   
“But those are not the words I need to hear.”  
“I-“ You were afraid to say them. They carried so much weight, and for fae, words were stronger bonds than any steel. 

“Show me my sunbeam.” He leaned in, a lick running up the side of your neck. Sudden, intruding upon your person, yet the wickedness of it had you gasp and arch into the touch.  
“Bend over my bed.” You knew what he wanted. To show you would obey. Blood rushed to your face, yet you did so, rear pushed out.   
“Do you fear me?” He asked, the tip of leather running up and down your thigh. His hand running down your spine until it reached the dip before your ass.  
“No-“ Not really.  
“A mistake then.” The crop came down on your ass a sharp sting of pain making you cry out in shock. “You should fear me my sunbeam.” Again the crop came down, the fabric of your dress blessedly buffering his strikes.

“Ah!” He did not stop at two strikes, or three. He administered them acoss your backside, taking his time to pause on occasion, soothing your muscles with his hand. Caressing you, kneeding the flesh until you relaxed, only to strike you again.  
“What a disobedient thing you are.” Montag smirked, blong hair looking a touch wilder than before. “But you are taking punishment so well.” You sighed as his hand once more began to sooth the tender spots he’d created.  
“Now strip sunbeam, I must make you learn what it is to fear me.” You felt like you were back in the ballroom, in a haze, his words like honey and sugar. Hands at you back, you did as he said, letting the starlight dress cascade down you body onto the floor.  
“All of it.” He purred, and just like that you yielded, bra and panties joining the dress in a pile.

Naked you gave into his hands, letting him guide you to lay upon his bed, still bent over, but no longer propped up, fighting to stand. Instead, pliant, relaxed on his silk sheet.  
“You did as I said.” He groaned as he ran the crop along your inner thigh, parting your legs until you glistening slit was exposed. The leater tip dragged across your labia, moving your slick back and forth over your out lips, teasing you with a feather light touch.

A tap to your clit, you gasped, jerking as the riding crop continued to tap against the pink pearl that commanded your desire.  
“Do you fear me sunbeam? Fear what I can do?”   
“Yes-“ You response was breathy, and you moaned when the crop was dragged firming down towards your ass.  
“Say it my darling.”  
“I fear you.” Your reward was a sharp slap across your thigh, making you jerk and shake, more of your slick forming to the point it began to run down your thighs. 

“Do you love me?” You sighed, pushing back to the hand that caressed the marks he’d left on you.  
“Montag-“   
“Well sunbeam?”   
You mewled as his finger slipped between your legs, rubbing your clit with slow deliberate motions.   
“I need to hear it.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?” His finger pushed in, stretching your walls, making stars dance behind your eyelids.  
“I love you.”

His finger was removed and the whine that left you was desperate, needy. You wanted this- wanted him.   
“Lovely my sunbeam.” His praise warmed something in you, made you blush. It felt nice, his approval.   
“Now- tell me what you desire.”

His skin on your own, you moaned. This was the magic of fairy. The lust and love and pleasure they could bring when one gave into them and their charms. And you had- willingly even.  
“You-“ You pushed back, firm heat rubbing against the cleft of your bare ass. “I want you.”  
“Command me.” He growled. “For I am your slave.”

His cock moved, slipping to rub along your sensitive fold, wetting and coating itself in your desire.  
“Fuck me Montag.” Your demand was met with his movement. A smooth, long thrust right into your core, your voice was lost, stolen with the sudden mind blowing pleasure of him.  
Sex had always been sex, but this? This was otherworldly, this was magic.”

“You fear, me, love me, do as I say.” He thrust into you, hard length filling you perfectly, rubbing and touching every place that make your whimper and moan for more.  
“So now, I am a slave to you.” Over and over he move, dragging his cock against what felt like every nerve ending in you, making you keen and mewl as your legs shook, desperate for more.  
“My queen.”

A hard slap of his hips, You screamed for him, pushing back as he hilted himself. You moaned and rocked against him as he took his pleasure and gave you your own. Your ass, already tender and sore flared with each slap of his hips against your own, only serving you make you clench and cry out around him.

Soo enough, the pleasure, just as quickly as it came, reached a crescendo, Montag’s thrusts becoming wild and erratic as he groaned, swirling his hips as he made you chase your orgasm.

“Come for me my darling.” You gripped the sheets, eyes fluttering as his cock dragged across your g-spot, as stars danced in your eyes.   
His command, you were bound to obey. Your orgasm tore a scream from your throat, and you shook under him as he grunted, pushing deep, lifting your hips to get just the right angle as he came after you, pushing his seed deep. Your whine of bliss was matched only by your lover’s heavy breathing, his grip tight on your legs, keeping you lifted just enough so you couldn’t move.

Eventually, the fae king sighed, his own bliss completed, and pulled out, a pleased hum leaving him at the sight not only at your abused and red ass, but your swollen cunt, white cum dripping from you as you lay there, moaning and sighing, euphoria not yet vanished from your mind.

“Do you now see my sunbeam, my starlight?” He lifted you effortlessly, taking you to lay in the bed properly, by his side.  
“All you desire shall be yours.” His fingers ran through your hair as you curled into his body, his smile wicked as it was loving.  
“My little witch, my darling fighter, my sweet sunbeam, my precious starlight.” He kissed you slow and deep- he tasted of magic and mystery- a fae king given flesh.   
“My perfect Queen.”


	11. Vine!Julian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MonsterFucktober day 2-Botanical.

Julian was not put out about his new… assistants. Rather, he liked them. They were effectively a part of him. A symbiote. He wasn’t human anymore. Spending too long in the hangman’s realm, he was now other- and he rather liked it. The vines that had become a part of his person were responsive, sensitive. They felt for him, tiny fingers and hands that he controlled with fineness. Just why, as he returned to the waking word, he wanted to have a little scientific experiment with his lover.

“Ah-“ The vines twisted and twirled inside him, lovingly stroking his walls as another pumped his cock languidly, coaxing him to a slow mounting release.  
“Jules-“ The man gasped, back bowing as the vines of his beloved arched him, bending him for a deeper penetration. Julian was plant and animal, his human cock a deep flush as he watched his lover become wrecked upon the vines that now were his own being. For the doctor, it was like a dozen cocks, all hyper sensitive as their lover writhed and clenched down on them, begging for cum. The room was filled with the cloying scent of flowers, and the musk of sex. As their sweet lover moaned, thrusting back, demanding more, Julian knew what was being wanted.

The vines twisting, holding him in place as Julian sent another to wrap around his throat, cutting off his air, making dots dance as tendrils began to rub his prostate over and over, making him wordlessly shout as his cock let his seed splatter across his torso, only to be milked until it throbbed angrily in the air.

Red, drooling, blissed, Julian whimpered as he sat, obedient as the vines slowed, slacked, his lover panting and recovering. When he did, the man grinned, lust still burning bright in his eyes.  
“Jules-“ He moaned. “Now, you can cum.”

The doctor was no expert on plants, but he was very sure that they didn’t orgasm.  
Though, the sticky white that flooded his master and lover’s as said otherwise, the man moaning from it all the same.


	12. Vampire!Valdemar/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MonsterFucktober Day 3- Vampire

The court physician was not known to be entirely… there. They often had an almost religious focus on their medical projects, and those afflicted by the plague. Yet, for you, they had what was perhaps they closest thing to affection that they might feel. They often went to you after the day’s end, ready to feed from your neck as one of the living blood packs of the palace- Vesuvia’s vampire coven. Yet, no matter how their day was, Valdemar was kind to you, sweet even. They took time caressing you and relaxing you in their arms. Not speaking- words were useless they told you, distracting from sensation.

And tonight, the sensation would be internal. Nothing you hadn’t done before- just nothing you’d done with Valdemar- just a think you though they’d never do at all.

“Shhh.” Their cock slowly was pulled out of you, rubbing each part of you as it tormented you with sensation. Their mouth was right by your ear, your eyes fluttering with each slow and methodical thrust they made into your warm pliant body. You tensed when fangs nipped your ear, drawing drops of blood which they suckled like a hungry child.

Your arms gripped their shoulders, rocking with them as they fucked you, their grin the same one they had when they watched their dissection victims squirm and thrash. You were a specimen to be studied- and of the doctor, it was a very deep examination.

The thrusts prolonged the pleasure until it was an agony- orgasm denied, not enough to push you over the edge of oblivion. You whimpered and moaned and shut your eyes at their company, reveling in their touch, their cock, their skin, their fangs and the blood- The bitter copper blood that swam in your mouth as you kissed.

Like fire, pleasure raced down your spine as fangs sunk into your breast, a cry of passion as your finally reached orgasm, shaking, trembling as Valdemar smiled. You had such unique reactions-

They decided to inform you that from now on, you would remain in in their office for regular deep internal examinations against stimuli for further study.

You only smiled, understanding that this was their way of saying it- you were their’s now.


	13. Doll!Asra/Reader

He was both a person and other. Not organic, made. Crafted with metal, glass, and magic. His body whizzed with gears and chain, allowing him movement. You had no idea what allowed thought. Only that he would hold you gently, wordlessly undressing you until bare. Then, he would ready you, slicking your cunt with liberal amounts of lube, his cock twitching as if real. False flesh eager to be taken by the real thing.

The breathy sigh was loud, and your voice hard to maintain as he would slide in, girth stretching you wide over the cool, hard, shaft. A living doll, he obeyed your commands, thrusting at any angle and at any speed. He took a twisted joy in making you keen and cry for him. Your cunt trying to milk him for nothing. He had no seed- but he did fill you. More lube, false cum, he would never stop fucking you until you would pass out in his hold, too tired for yet another release.

Never words of love or affection, but a smile of happiness when you would come on him, for him. A smile so sweet as he would lay back, having you riding him to your liking. Compliant, Asra never stopped you from taking what you wanted.

Sometimes, he even started it, rubbing himself on you, signaling his own want. And when he wanted, he never slowed his place, he never stopped the flood of fake cum that soaked your walls. He drove you mad those nights.

Mad enough to fall in love with a man without a heart.


	14. Fae!Asra/HumanPet!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth is Fae Asra's dad and you can't change my mind.

Being trapped in the realm of fairy wasn’t so bad. It had been an accident- falling under the hill. A fairy ring, a party in the woods, you joined and drank their honey wine and now were theirs’. More importantly, you were property and pet of a prince of the Aos Sí. The fae that were not of either court. Asra- the only name he’d given you, was a man as far as gendered anatomy was concerned, yet he wore many dresses and outfits that made you question your own desires. Not that you didn’t already desire him.

That fateful night, he’d danced with you behind a fox mask, charming and suave.  
“Come little one.” He purred. “Let me show you what fun we could have.”  
Fun indeed. You’d drunk honey wine of fairy, and then, you’d swallowed the seed of a fae, and had become his lover and mortal pet.

Today was like many others under the hill, your master petting you in a way that made you blush, sitting in his lap as he watched the seelie and unseelie courts bicker and argue. His hand between your legs, rubbing and flicking your clit, you tried to stop him by closing your thighs, but he’d just grinned and persisted. Oh, he’d laid the rules so clearly- say stop, he would- and yet you never did. The wet sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of you were loud to your ears, and you knew that Asra could smell your sexual arousal. Fae were damnably good at scenting humans and their.. states.  
Moaning into his neck, Asra grinned, wicked. “Now now pet.” He chided, fingers beginning to thrust faster. “Don’t disturb court.” He whispered, as if they were not yelling. You could only whimper and mewl into his neck, clinging to him as he kept finger fucking you, determined to make you cry out in orgasm in front of all the fae gathered.

Which, inevitably did happen.

Right before you came, Asra had pushed and moved your body, legs spread open wide and cunt in full view of the entire court as he made you cum, screaming from the intensity of his rough sudden handling and fingers hitting your g-spot while his thumb rubbing your clit to completion.

You squirt over his hand, as he smiled and pulled it away, letting you cum in open air, unaided as the fae took notice, your cunt pulsing with your heart and each tiny gush of your pussy. A few leered, some sneered, others grinned and began to play with each other- the mercurial nature of fae lust something they embraced without shame.

 

“Such a good girl!” Asra praised, kissing your ear. “Such a pretty orgasm; such a delightful little mess you made in my lap. Now, those white and dark fools might stop yelling and get to fucking- if for a while.” Which was true enough, the seelie courts would copulate, spurred on by the sight of a slutty human whore for a prince of no court.

Shuddering, legs still spread open wide over his throne, the Aos Sí prince moved his robes, freeing his cock under your ass.

“Now-“ he purred, rubbing himself against your ass. “Let’s show them how it’s done.” He pushed in without resistance, your ass already trained to take him, magic filling the need for lube. Asra never started fast- no, he went slow, making you feel every inch of him before he’d begin thrusting, making sure you knew exactly how deep his cock kissed your insides, how good it felt to take fae dick. You squeezed him, earning a throaty chuckle from your lover and master.  
“Pet-“ he warned, “behave.” You whimpered, reaching up to hold his head, giving yourself some leverage as he began moving. In and out, you bounced on his lap, fucked like a living cock sleeve. In some ways, you knew you were. A toy to be used until he tired of you.

Riding him, or rather, being fucked by Asra was a pleasure that surpassed all others- he made you cum without even trying, his already cum soaked throne made even wetter by the near constant gush of cream from your pussy. His father watched with a mild amusement, twirling a glass orb in his hand. Noble women and men would glance over, smirking, knowing the young prince’s taste for mortal maids. Their eyes burned, and made you only cum harder, louder.

“That’s a good girl.” Asra crooned. “That’s my mortal whore.” You cried out, denying it. Only him you said, only a whore for him. He laughed, slowing his thrusts to a gentle rocking.  
“I know my pet.” You whimpered, his fingers reaching down, flicking you clit. “You’re my precious thing.” His name was screamed, your entire body shaking as he filled you with his ethereal seed.

“My darling pet.” He purred, silver hair tickling your face as he bent to kiss you, fingers spreading you open, showing off your glistening wet cunt to anyone who looked.

Violet eyes glowed with magic as you felt him harden inside you.

“My precious thing.”


	15. Ghost!Julian/Reader

There was no body on top of you- no physical form that is. But someone was most certainly giving you the cock you had been craving for a while now. You had no clue when it started. The notes, the flowers appearing, the gentle songs on the wind- romanced by a ghost of all things, a specter. It began when you bought that plague doctor’s mask and inside was not just the smell of old dried herbs- a specter who lingered over those he could not save and heal. 

And apparently, when he saw you, alone and brokenhearted over a recent break up, he thought to heal you. Granted not with his cock but romance. Dead or not, the man had been sweet, and kind. Sure the first time he appeared you were scared witless, but over time he grew on you- and somewhere along the way his idea to mend your broken heart had included you wanting to get absolutely fucked.   
Pounded hard into the mattress and made to forget your own name with each thrust right into your soaking wet cunt.

Ass in the air, you looked like a bitch waiting to be mounted- cunt gaping, wet feminine cum running down you thighs, mouth open in wordless screams, no longer able to make sound- Julian had run you ragged. Julian, your personal haunt, and your new phantom fuck toy.   
Ghosts didn’t get flaccid, they didn’t need to rest or recover. No, Julian was better than any human living lover- he just kept going. You’d been brought to orgasm half a dozen times now, and you were not allowed a moment’s rest.   
Somehow, he was solid enough to fuck you, but not to be seen. So to anyone who’d have found you- you looked like you were thrusting back to air, fucking nothing yet pussy stretched over invisible cock. And oh what a cock it was! He knew just how to use his girth and length to his advantage, shifting so no part of your pussy was left untouched. Your clit was so tender that just one flick sent your spiraling to another release. 

“Juuuuullllleeeeesssss.” You moaned, begging for him to slow, to pace you out- your body was lost to this- you could hardly think-  
‘No.’ his voice was all around you in the air. ‘You wanted to be fucked until you passed out-‘ His speed increased, and the wet sucking sound of your body was unnatural- nothing was their for it to hold and clench and milk. ‘I’m sorry love-‘ he kissed your shoulder.  
‘Doctor’s orders.’

You lost track after that, your memory becoming choppy- you did recall him moving you, fucking you sideways, on your back, the floor, over the table, kneeling, standing, against a wall- Julian fucked you until you were a dazed mess, sweaty and cum running down your thighs. When morning broke, your ghost lover chuckled as you roused, his soft touches there to comfort you, hand you a glass of water.  
‘So.’ He teased. ‘Think you had enough vitamin D?’  
You laid back and spread your legs, not caring.  
“I think I need an extra dose doctor.”

He didn’t say no… as he really did love his patients after all.


	16. Naga!Asra/Reader

Tears ran down your cheeks as he hissed in your ear, tongue flicking the lobe.   
“Hussssh my darling. You are doing so good. “ You’d traveled to this place- an oasis in search of a fabled jinn who would grant a wish in exchange for the thing you valued most. But the wish would be the one in your heart- and you’d wished, with every fiber of your being for freedom- Because your ‘master’ had sent you on their behalf to bring back riches.

Only almost nothing of the story was true. There was no jinn, just a naga. There was a price for the wish- innocence. And the wish would be your heart’s desire- to be loved. You thought it was freedom, but the fact was you wanted to be loved-happy. And so the naga would grant your wish- by taking your virginity and innocence, teaching you love was both beautiful and tragic.

You wept in his coils, pale lavender and blue covering your body as he squeezed you, making you whimper. His cocks were buried deep in your sore and aching cunt, slick cum soaking your lower half from the half a dozen orgasms he’d brought you and met with his own.   
“So good my pet.” The naga called himself Asra, and he said that once he had his fill, so would you have your fill of his love.  
You had known that he would stop if you told him but- the curiosity, the want drew you in, made you say yes. And now, the pleasure and pain of his twin cocks buried inside you, filling you with monster seed made you unable to refuse. His fangs had bitten you, venom aphrodisiacs pumping in your blood, making you more able and willing to accept both his lengths. 

“Ah-“ He moaned, your cunt spasming as another orgasm came, unwanted. “There we are pet- You’re so good to me. A wet and tight pussy- wanting to be loved. And I will love you so much.” He hissed, rocking inside you, wrapping the both of you up in his tail, unable to escape. “To be loved and happy- I will make you very, very happy-“ He came, and the sticky cum oozed out back his cocks, the throb of them making you keen. Your body felt bloated he managed to put so much into you. God and heavens above- he was inhuman and-  
“I will love you.” Asra hummed. “Keep you here in my nest, where you’ll have our children, make you the happiest pet in the entire desert.” You cried out, fear mixing with the drug inside you. Fingers digging into his flesh.  
“Bad girl.” He bit you, more venom inside your veins, making you melt for him.  
“You said yes- to love. My love. I can be kind or cruel.” He grinned.   
“And I love being cruel to you.” He came again, letting your slip into the sand, finally spent. Cum oozed out of your pussy, and you legs were coated in the sticky remnants of the debauchery.   
“Ah my delightful love. My runaway slave who wished for love.” He picked you up, pulling you into his arms and down into his lair.  
“You should have known better than to ask a monster for love.”


	17. Fae!Asra/M!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth is 5evr Fae!Asra's dad and I expand more on this AU a tiny bit.

Being paraded in front of the fae court was an act done to both humiliate you, and remind you that you were not among humans anymore. Naked, save for the immodest scrap of cloth that covered your cock, you were escorted around your lover and lord’s arm.  
One year and a day- the fae bargain. To be the companion to an Aos Sí prince in exchange to find a cure to the plague that was killing the crops of Vesuvia. You’d come to the fae is good faith. Underhill the humans called it, the place where the veil was thin. You’d come, and offered anything so long as the plague was cured and the crops might grow and people not starve. It was not the High King Oberon of High Queen Tatiana that took the offer, not even one of the Aos Sí Kings or Queens- Mab of Cruachan, Jareth of the Labyrinth, Thranduil of the green wood- not even the Erlking, who was known to seek humans for their madness made wild hunt took the offer.   
Yet Asra, prince of the Arcana had laughed, and said he wanted a year and a day of total and complete service to him and his court. A court of Arcana- the tarot given divine life and power. His father had jested that you ought to run his Labyrinth to see your worth, but the prince had grinned, saying his cards and court spoke. They would have you.  
He would have you.

And have you he did, naked on his arm, forced to be embarrassed over nudity around a people who hardly cared.   
“See.” Asra’s fingers ran through your hair, playing with a few strands. “Nothing to be shamed for- your body is perfect. Handsome and fit- strong and perfect for just what any hot blooded fae would want. Nearby a water sprite scoffed. “And cold blooded. Twas not my intent- just a human phrase.” The fairy nodded and slipped away as Asra led to you around all night, chatting up his fellow nobles, and making you squirm every so often, reaching under the loincloth of silk to stroke you, teasing your cock till it was hardening and growing noticeably erect.

By the time you’d reached the dais where Asra had his throne, your cock was erect, silk loincloth covering nothing and pulled to the side, giving everyone a view of your aroused state.   
“You are behaving so well, precious.” He cooed. “Now, my next command-“ Mischief dwelled in his eyes, “-Masturbate. I want to see you cum your heart out all over the steps to my throne.” The words made your heart thunder and cock throb in desire. It was obscene, to do so in front of the entire fae court yet- The look in Asra’s violet eyes booked no refusal, and the thought of reward later made you give in. 

You looked to him and you reached down, hand grasping the length of your shaft before giving it a slow stroke.  
“Sir.” You hissed. “It- I need-“  
“Oh!” He blinked in surprise. “Of course precious. Allow me.” You expected lube, maybe some kind of magic, not Asra bending over and taking your cock into his mouth, covering it with a liberal amount of saliva. The warm wet heat made you choke out a surprised cry and then a whimper when he pulled back.   
Fae were nothing if not tormenting teases with their sexual favors.  
“Now, cum for me you precious thing.”

Your hand started slow, the build up something you wanted to savor. As the high king and queen called the court to session you didn’t stop your touch, eyes flicking around those enthroned, some returning your gaze with wicked knowing. Each time your eyes found another, you had to bite off a moan. It was dirty, filthy, yet you loved it- having them watch you as you got off. Having them know you were on orders to cum all over Asra’s throne like a good lover should. 

“Good man.” The prince praised you. “Now, keep your eyes open. I want you to see this.” You blinked, one hand fondling your sac while the other ran a thumb across the sticky wet head of your dick. That’s when you saw it. The fae could sometimes, see visions of what the future might hold- and in the cloud of magic, you saw your future.

Seated in Asra’s throne, your cock buried in the royal’s ass as he rode you and ruled from his seat upon your shaft. You whimpered at the sight, and Asra just smiled like it was an everyday topic. Another vision- At Asra’s feet licking the cum from the dias steps- your own cum. Another vision- Fae watching as you took the Prince of the Arcana, and then how he took you- leaving your body a sticky cum covered mess in his domain, magic mixing with the spend covering your skin. Imbuing you with magic and fae lust and love- 

You cock twitched, orgasm rising as the visions ended, eyes on you and Asra, amused, knowing.  
“Oh you wicked, cruel thing.” Asra sighed, his smile dreamy.   
“Cum for your prince.” You couldn’t have stopped it, the shout of his name echoing in the hall, small jets of white cum decorating the place at his feet while your price showed his hand. Pushing his robes out of the way, his own cock, thick with need and desire, staining the silk and velvet with his own release. 

“Yes-“ He hissed, eyes alight with violet fire. “You know what to do, don’t you my precious one?” You fell to your knees in an instant, kissing one of his feet before you got to work, cleaning his throne of your cum.  
Earning the reward of his cock later that night.


	18. Lucio/Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend

His entire body was shaking in over stimulation. How long had he been pinned onto the searing hot flesh that was the Devil’s cock? One hour? Three hours? A day? Lucio had lost track of time, his body going right from one orgasm into another, a constant and steady stimulation of hot cock rubbing his prostate unrelenting in how the Devil would shift ever so slightly, almost punishingly, just to keep reminding Lucio’s body how wide he was stretched open, how full he was and how his entire bowels felt like they held nothing but cum.

“P-Pl-Ple-“ He wanted to beg to stop, but also ask for more. The Devil had fucked him as promised ages ago, pounding into him with the inhumanly large shaft to the point only a few strokes had the count seeing stars, crying out in bliss as sticky ropes of cum came, decorating his abdomen and the floor where he was taken. But the Devil was not human and did not follow him. No, he picked him up, claws dragging across his skin, teasing, threatening with the promise of pain if he dared fight it, and settled them both down in a bed of pillows and fur.  
“How does it feel?” The Devil had asked, “to be fucked by your Master?” Lucio was still riding his sensitive high from the initial orgasm and the jostling, the slow rocking of the Devil’s hips sent him into a second but no less intense orgasm.

That was then, and now, he was still on the Devil’s cock, his own prick an angry red, no longer able to give release, only able to take and throb with pain and pleasure as it was toyed with, used.  
The worst of it had been the Devil’s almost gentle, loving touched. A warm clothe summoned and used to wipe down the drying cum from their intertwined bodies, cleaning up the mess while still being fixed on the massive Arcane shaft.  
It didn’t help that he was locked there, pinned and chained by the Devil’s own design. The Devil had cum perhaps half a dozen times, each time sending Lucio into a spiral of bliss and agony- he had no more cum to release, but he orgasmed all the same. His body stretched and welcomed the hot seed into his ass, bloating him and making the bulge of the massive dick in him stand out.

“Ple-plea-“ He needed to stop, he needed more.

Khol ran down his face along with tears, snot and drool. It was the one mess they Devil didn’t clean, instead laughing and summoning a mirror so Lucio could see his own expression, forced to witness himself be reduced to a toy- a living fuck toy, a cock milker, a cock sleeve to the Devil himself.  
Yet it filled him with a euphoric joy to be used to such a level, to be made into something he normally could never be. He loved being fucked, being tortured like this.  
A hum from Devil as he shifted once more, Lucio’s voice cracking, having screamed himself hoarse. His cock gave an angry throb, a dry orgasm both painful and blissful in equal measure. The Devil’s hum only signaled his own release, another flood of sticky white to fill his insides.  
“That it what you wanted isn’t it?” Their voice dragged across his skin just like his claws, soft red welts left in their wake, making him whimper in pain and need for more.

“Another round?” The count shook violently, unable to form words, only a single driving thought made from the scraps of a man, defiant, proud. He could take more. He wasn’t used up completely just yet.

The Devil grinned leaning back, opening the book he’d left off reading.  
“A few more hours- a few more times for me to spill my essence deep into you- that ought to teach you your lesson my servant.” The sound of paper being moved- the Devil cared not for Lucio’s body trembling, shaking from exertion and over stimulation. In his realm, the Devil would never let him pass out from such a mundane thing as being fucked, as being used.  
“You will break and beg me to stop Lucio.” The Devil hummed, another wave of cum to flood Lucio’s insides as the man wailed in delight at the abuse.  
“But until then- I plan to keep my new favorite fuck toy nestled nice and snug over my rod. So keep milking me Lucio.” He purred. “Milk me until you’re ready to accept your place underneath me.

As Lucio could do was try and make his body cum again, knowing he would never accept being under the Devil- but he would love being there all the same.


	19. Lucio/Devil

Lucio was left to whimper, tears running down his face and khol leaving behind messy black drops of his pleasured pain to drip to the floor. The Devil, ever the promiser of euphoria and agony, was busy. His cock was deep inside Lucio’s ass, cum dripping out his already abused hole. A simple bargain they said, allow him to make use of Lucio’s body, and the man would have a little more power, just enough to fend off the plague.  
Nothing could have gotten him ready for this. Bent over like a bitch in heat, the Devil at his back pounding into him, towering over his prone form and cock pushing his body to it’s absolute limit. Each thrust pushed him a little more forward until the clawed hand came, gripping the back of his neck tight in black tipped fingers, holding him down and in place. Talons pinched his skin to draw drops of red blood that ran to mingle with the khol colored tears under his face.  
Another thrust and Lucio keened. The inhuman cock rubbing his prostate with each pass, stimulating him to the breaking point- already having cum after the first few strokes. The Devil’s tongue had seduced him, prepared him, and now howled with bestial intent as he lost control, rutting wildly into Lucio as if intended to make him a living cock sleeve.

“Fu-fuck!” Lucio shouted as another orgasm was ripped from him, eyes wide and lost as the Devil gave a bleat of their own pleasure, hot cum searing his insides and leaving behind an ever growing bulge in his gut. The cock along had been visible, but the sheer volume of cum was making it a more lasting effect of how well filled the count would be when it was all said and done.  
“I can’t-“ He reached back, hand grasping at white fur, “Can’t take- more-“  
The Devil snarled, grabbing Lucio’s good hand and pushing back to the ground, resuming fucking him like a machine. In and out- the wet sound of cock driving into his ass echoing around him. The feeling of warm cum slipping out in spurts with each deep thrust, forced free to make room for the massive cock nestling into him. He shook in the Devil’s hold, unable to get away- and not wanting to either. The fangs that dug into his shoulder had him howling in pain and bliss as another pointed pass of the cock ran over his abused and swollen prostate, sending his own seed onto his belly and the ever growing mess on the floor.  
“I- I I I I…” Lucio fumbled for the words. He hated this. Love this. Wanted more yet also wanted it to end. Lifted like a ragdoll, Lucio was carried to lay back on the Devil, pulled around until he was astride the bestial dick- and then bounced up and down. A cock toy, a receptacle for the lusts of the Devil- a place to dump his copious loads of cum. Massive claws kept him up as he was used. And as the cock went to the hilt, Lucio looked down, admiring the outline of it inside him, pressing deep into him to the point the bulge was visible.  
“Fill-“ He gasped as the Devil lifting him, watching the bulge vanish from his frame. “Fill me up!” He shouted, brought back down. “Fill me with your cock!” The Devil was lost to their own madness, repeating the same hard thrusts over and over again.

Eventually they would tire and Lucio would finally be allowed to rest but until then- His ass was full of cum and cock- and the Devil would be paid their due.


	20. Dragon!Lucio/F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cum inflation, facial, creampie, cum bath? Lots of cum I guess.

“Hello treasure.” The man, well, dragon crooned as he returned to the den. In his arms, a silk dress of red, decorated in gold and rubies.   
Some would say being a dragon’s captive was terrible. Forced to do whatever they wanted in order to not be eaten. Thing was, Lucio wasn’t.. most dragons. He’d kidnapped you, claiming you were the most beautiful thing in the kingdom. You were no princess. Just a common woman- but the dragon insisted you were the most beautiful. And in his own words, the most beautiful woman deserved beautiful things. The very best for his most prized treasure. It sure beat toiling in fields. 

“A new dress?” You giggled at his grin. He often liked to venture to human lands, demanding tribute. How odd it must have been for them- a dragon demanding silk dresses rather than gold- though knowing him, he probably did take the gold too- but adding that to his ever growing hoard.   
“Do you like it?” You laughed, standing on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek affectionately.   
“It’s beautiful.” The irony was you’d long since abandoned wearing dresses. The dragon preferred you naked- easier for him to mount you and rut like the beast he was- speaking of…

Biting your lip you spun from his arms, adding a bit of sashay into your walk towards the small mountain of furs and blankets he’d accumulated for you as a makeshift bed. Climbing in, you made a show of twisting your spine and arching your back and rolling your hips, giving Lucio a perfect view of your glistening wet pussy. You were human, and he a dragon, but Lucio’s love of you, inhuman it might have been, was based around keeping you, his treasure happy and healthy. And just something about dragon cum kept you alive- well past a normal human lifespan at any rate.   
Dragonmate he called it, when you’d asked. When dragons mated they stimulated each other’s own magic and cemented a bond between them. He guessed that his cum did much the same to you. Bonded your life to his own in a way. It was all very complex magic but Lucio was never good with magic he explained. All he knew was that when he ‘mated’ with you, his cum helped the bond between you, so you would stay alive longer than other humans.

Not that you minded. Lucio was a practical cum machine with how much he could produce- and you did so love how he would fill you to the brim and then some. Human men could hardly stand up to a dragon- both in size and in leaving you satisfied.

“Oh treasure.” He came after you knowing very well what you wanted. “I left you alone too long.” Gold tipped fingers slipped to your wet slit, playing with your folds. Mewling in response, you lifted your hips more, eager to me mounted and taken. He chuckled, kisses planted along your back as he moved behind you, the wet slap of his girth along the cleft of your ass.   
“Mmm.. Lucio.” You whimpered wiggling under him. “Please.” You begged. “I need it- your cock.” His red and white eyes blew open in lust at the sight of you, so wet and wanting. “I need your dragon cum- fill me up with it till I’m soaked.”

The thrust was swift, stealing your breath as you took him- as well fucked as you were, as wet as you were, Lucio always managed to slide in, but once there, he was snug, tightly held by your cunt as he fucked into you with reckless abandon. You howled in near feral enthusiasm as he snarled and gripped you, hips pistoling in and out, wet flesh hitting flesh as his cock flared out, ensuring his seed would keep inside of you. The rough bump of his cock against your cervix always left you tender but in a way you’d come to love- the feeling of being pumped so full you bloated, that puddles of cum spilled out and you were left in a mess of sexual fluids was bestial and debauched. 

The sound of sex echoed in the den as he rut into you, cooing every so often how he loved you, adored you, you were so pretty when messy, so cute when covered in his cum, beautiful when you took his cock. You screamed his name when he found his peak, trigging your own. A flood of hot jizz stuffed into you, your belly distended from the amount only for Lucio to pull out, flared cock head making you keen at the loss as he kept cumming. Ropes of hot sticky white landing on your backside before you rolled over, taking a face and chest full of his seed. Like some madwoman your mouth latched to him, swallowing down the copious mouthful after mouthful of seed- a part of you knowing this was inhuman- he was a dragon. This fixation on sex, perhaps a side effect of having become his lover- his treasure.

When the pair of you settled, you entire body was nearly covered in a thin sheen of dragon sperm, and Lucio was half dozed, almost drunken in how long his afterglow left him blissed.  
“Pretty pet, lovely little human.” He crooned, kissing your messy cum covered face, not caring, “my treasure.” Golden claws ran over your belly. He told you once that if a human mated enough times, they could eventually carry eggs. How strange you thought, to be changed by a dragon’s magic.

“I love you.” He whispered, Golden wings stretching out to cover the both of you as he tugged you back into his arms, sticky mess and all. “I love you, my dearest treasure.” A single gentle kiss on your head you smiled, curling into his embrace. To be a dragon’s treasure- it was hardly bad at all.


	21. Gargoyle!Asra/F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thicc Dicc

Having a man that was a living statue was odd for a relationship. For one thing, he only moved at night. Another, he was bound to protect his ‘sacred location’, and finally? He loved to fuck you hard- his cock massive in proportion to the rest of his body. Tonight was no different. Impaled on his cock you crooned in bliss as you rubbed the spot on your lower belly where you could feel him. He was so deep inside you, his flood of cum from earlier filling you so much that it left your body a bit swollen and stuffed. Not that you minded. He told you once that his ‘natural’ magics helped make it a pleasurable and non-harmful process. You didn’t care- as long as he fucked you hard and deep the man could do whatever he wanted to you-

“How are you holding up?” Asra pushed your body down a little farther on his cock, the base rubbing against you with e delicious sense of fullness.  
“So- good-“ You gasped as he pulled back, cock sliding along you stretched and abused walls, the soft firm veins felt so vividly inside you. Asra was so good- he would cum, plug you up, then pull out so your pussy would gush and the stream of cum would spill out- just so he could go again, your body empty and ready for another load.  
“That’s what I like to hear,” he crooned, a hand pushing on your belly, making you whimper as he coaxed the cum to leave you, a wet sound of liquid hitting the space under you obscene- normal men just couldn’t cum that much. As he pushed back inside you, your hands grasped his shoulders leaning into him as he began his usual favorite position. Him on his haunches, you, astride him, bouncing like a toy on his massive girthy prick.

His lips were hard like the rest of him, but that didn’t stop you from kissing him, tongue swirling and moans drunk like fine wines from each other. Hands cupped your ass, helping keep you astride him as your body began to lose control, shaking with exertion and sexual fatigue while Asra hadn’t yet even reached his peak. Massive bat like wings unfurled and circled around you both as he kept going, his praises helping keep you grounded, aware enough of what was going on, of him.  
Another soul searing orgasm came as you cried out, his cock twitching in reply a wave of molten cum shot into your coak, soaking your walls and filling you like before, the bump on your belly returned, another with the outline of his length so deep inside you.  
Lost in your sexual bliss, neither of you noticed the sun’s rise over the horizon, only the looks of bliss shared between you.

As the first ray of light hit his back and began the process of him becoming stone, Asra howled as it burned him, ropes of more cum sent into you. Locked in embrace you cried out with him- unaware that those connected to a gargoyle would share their fate come sunrise.

What a pair you both made- lovers, made of stone and marble, locked in carnal embrace, expressions of passionate bliss. The only sign that they were alive the steady trickle of cum that left your pussy, still warm.


	22. Naga!Asra/Reader-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breeding/egglaying/birthing

“Ah-“ You moaned as Asra fucked you against the sand. His twin cocks moved in languid rhythm, pressing against your over sensitive walls that kept squeezing and fluttering around him. Ever since falling into his trap- his filling your deepest desire, to be loved- you had been fucked more than once, daily. The naga had a craving for you he said, you were delicious in your tears of pleasure and pain, your wails of agony and euphoria music, the expressions of bliss and torment were beautiful. You were his lover, the recipient of a monster’s love. A monster who loved to give you pain- a pain you’d come to welcome, to enjoy.

“As… ra…AH!” His fang sunk into your breast, the venomous aphrodisiac singing and pumping in your blood. He was more amorous as of late, fucking you slowly as possible, making you cum a dozen times before he would, his seed filling you to the brim before spilling out onto the warm and wet sand below. Not that you ever touched the sand- no, he preferred you wrapped in his coils, trapped in his hold, unable to resist or move save for against him and his fucking.   
At first you’d been terrified- the initial encounter both tragic and freeing. Once a slave, now a slave of a different sort. Asra fed you delicacies and sweets, he never chained you up or beat you, hurt you. He kissed you sweetly and soothed you after he would mate you, bathing you in the underground pool nestled in the deeper part of his lair. His little underground oasis. Now, your home. Was it love? Perhaps. But maybe not. It was freedom because in his own words, you were free- but you had accepted his love, and he would never stop loving you, for love was your heart’s desire. You were unsure yet-

You cunt pulsed as you came for what had to be the fifth time- entire body going into waves of trembling, shaking bliss as Asra filled you and pushed his cocks against the deepest parts of you- and made you body light up when he crooned, hands rubbing the swell of your belly.   
Love was love- and his would come to manifest in the form of offspring. His constant fucking left you pregnant after just a few days- and the eggs had begun to form in your womb shortly after. How many had you already laid?  
They took just a month for them to fully form, soft and pliable. They matured quickly, but it took an additional three months for them to hatch, kept buried under the cool sand in a special part of Asra’s den. 

“Asra-“ And according to your naga lover, they hatched looking like snakes, that would slither away to mature and one day, become true naga like himself. The fact that in his words, you could birth so many, so often, was erotic. You were perfect he said. His little runaway slave, his love and breeder. His little egg layer. Today was running close to the due date for your laying this clutch. Perhaps why Asra was so insistent on fucking you- his cum stimulated your body in strange ways, and last time, you’d gone into labor right after sex- and the process had been much easier than before.  
It never hurt, it was just strange, using muscles that you never really considered to flex as they would slip out in a rush of fluid, leaving a mess on the floor and over your legs. Asra always circled you and cradled you body during the process much like-  
“OH- OH OH ASRA!” His cum rushed and coated your insides as the contraction hit. He pulled out slowly, peppering kisses all over your face.   
“Yes- I could tell, your pussy gets so wet and you become so sensitive right before. I bet it’ll feel even better than last time. It’ll feel good even.” He purred, carrying you on his coils to the nesting room, a small bowl for the soon to be birth clutch already prepared.

Holding you up with his body and spreading your legs with his arms, you reclined back against him, letting gravity aid you as the eggs made their way down- pressing on your cervix.  
“They’re oh Asra, they’re coming.” You whined, the sensation unlike anything a normal pregnancy would be like. No pain, there was just an uncomfortable pressure. Usually. This time, his venom, his cum, his fingers-  
“ASRA! Fuck!” His fingers rubbed you clit, body jumping as the first eggs slipped free, rolling down into the sand that had become soaked, your water breaking as coating Asra’s tail and the ground with the fluid.   
“That’s right my love, my little breeder. Your body is changing adapting. Soon you’ll be able to carry so many- all of our precious babies. Hundreds of them at once.” The thought of having more than the usual 20 made you keen. His fingers on your clit encouraging more eggs to slip out as your cunt spasmed in time with your cervix and womb. 

Soft little eggs, pale blue and molted violet- the all came in little gushes, your body torn between wanting to birth and wanting to orgasm.

Asra’s fangs once more hit your neck, sinking deep. You screamed in horror. Your orgasm was intense, pussy squirting femcum all over as the last eggs spilled out, filling the hole alongside their siblings.   
“Mmm, see. Such a good broodmother. You carried them perfectly and not a single shell broken. I counted 34 this time.” He crooned, fingers still playing at your clit.   
“You must be so tender and exhausted love.” He moved you slowly, picking you up effortlessly and moving you to the small oasis.   
In the water, the cool waves soothed your heated and strained body-  
“I think what I love most about you giving birth isn’t that you have given us so many babies.” He kissed you, rubbing you with a soft cotton cloth.   
“It’s that in just a few days, we can get started on our next, and even larger clutch.”

A monster’s love wasn’t human.  
As the naga kissed you, you kissed him back.


	23. Werewolf!Muriel/F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding Kink Included

You ran your fingers up and down his shaft, the man swallowing and avoiding eye contact as you sought to pleasure him. Muriel always was like this when he wanted sex. He pretended he didn’t want it, need it, ask for it. But the subtle way he’s ask- fingers rubbing your hip, eyes, half lidded and gazing at your chest, the massive erection he barely could even try to hide- the man would rarely initiate but when you took the hints and got him nice and secluded? He was more than a happy and willing lover.  
But getting him to admit how much he loved the physical affection was always a trial. Almost a game.  
“Nngh-“ He grunted, a hand coming up to hold your head by his cock- half of which was in your hands- the girth too much for just a one hand job. Not that you minded. Muriel fucking you always left you tender but only in the best of ways.  
“It’s a full moon big boy.” You tease. You know what usually happens. Muriel hated it, because he can’t help it, it’s his nature to rut with his mate. But he always fears he might hurt you, but you knew he’d never. Mates would never hurt their partner. It went against their instincts.  
“Come on.” You begged, running your tongue up his shaft in one long slow lick. “Please- fuck me tonight. You know how much I love it-“ A kiss to the top where creamy pre had gathered you licked it from your lips, Muriel finally looking down at you.

“On the bed.”  
He was a softy- you knew you’d probably end up plowed into the floor later but, he always did try to be gentle.  
Wiggling your hips at him as you got onto his bed, ass up, more than ready to take his cock with how wet you were.  
“Come on-“ You spread your legs, reaching down to part the lips of your pussy to his view. “Fuck me already.” Muriel moved with a slowness that was gentle- fingers pushing at your hole, testing your slick and opening for resistance, for your ability and readiness to take him. It wasn’t a long wait, your lover soon pushing the thick head of his cock against you, massive hands holding you still as the thickness burned as he bullied his way in.  
“Fuck-“ You choked out a moan as he slid in, pussy unable to do more than pulse and throb around him, and girthy as he was. He once told you that out of all the women he mated, you were the only one who was able to take his cock the first time all the way to the hilt. Most women couldn’t handle every inch of him.  
“Oh- Muriel.” His lips peppered your backside in kisses as he rocked in and out of your core, cunt soaked with your juices to liberally coat his cock and keep his thrusts easy as he’d fill you up. You moaned and relaxed under him, eyes fluttering as he whispered soft praises into your skin, little admissions of his affection and adore. But like any beast, he was only tame for so long, the wild animal in him rising as the moon came to hang higher in the night sky.  
“Ah- ah, Murrrrr-“ You moaned as you felt him move faster, practically bouncing you on his cock. Then-

A snarl, he rammed you hard, making you keen in shocked delight at the wicked thrust, his body shifting, cock changing inside you as he transformed mid-coitus. 

Man no longer, but a beast, a werewolf. 

His cock was just as thick at before but the head was now longer, tipped, and hitting your cervix with each deep thrust. It left you tender and sore- but after so many times fucking the man, you welcomed it. 

His words were nothing but snarls and growled, furry covered hands pawing your body, lifting you up to move you off the bed and onto the floor for better leverage. Better able to take his cock harder, faster, deeper.  
His hips moved like a machine, the wet squelch of your cunt swallowing his cock meeting skin to fur in a wet slap on repeat. You moaned and howled with him as he fucked you like an animal. You loved being taken like this- feral, wild, made into his bitch. 

“God-“ He grunted, tongue lapping at your neck. “Ngh- That’s it-“ You mewled for him, under him, “Make me your bitch! Your breed slut! Yeah!” The base of him had already begun to swell, his knot starting to ready itself- the best part of fucking Muriel when he was so mad with his lust, lost to instinct.

“FUCK!” You cried out as he pushed it in, allowing it to swell further, pushing you pussy to it’s absolute limit of what you could take. “YES! FUCK! BREED ME! MATE YOUR BITCH! MATE MEEEEE-“ You screamed as the knot went to it’s full size, his hips still moving as he came, ropes of hot werewolf cum coating your insides, slathering your pussy with his jism. The tip of him right against your sticky cervix you could hear the satisfaction in Muriel’s howl.  
Fertile- you were primed and ready to be mated, bitched, bred. 

As your body shook from the sheer intensity of your orgasm, you collapsed on the floor, your feral love’s cock keeping you locked against him- preventing any cum from leaving you- or you from leaving him. Not that it mattered. For now, Muriel was content to cuddle you, crooning over the tiny swell of your cum stuffed womb, and in a few hours when your body went back to normal, just before sunrise, his knot still keeping you on him, he’d do it all again.

After all, what good was an empty womb when he had so much seed to give?


	24. Were!Asra/F!Reader/Were!Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albino Panther for Asra, due to cat face  
> Vulture for Julian for death theme and plumage

Most of the were tribes rarely had open conflicts, and when they decided to get into fights of personal natures, they were obliged to bring them before the ruling tribe and their leader. Sadly, in Vesuvia, the ruling lion tribe, headed by the mercurial Lucio wasn’t ideal for most spats, so many of the were opted to solve fights in back allies of under the table. And in mating season, many weres solved the fights fast. They didn’t want anything drawn out, for fear of being caught causing conflicts that could escalate to encompass the whole tribes, and, the person being sought often had the luxury of choosing who they preferred given both seeking to mate them would be reluctant to engage in combat.

So being pinned by the notorious vulture-were, Dr. Julian Devorak, only to find you had been stalked by the elusive albino were-panther Asra, you were terrified. Not because of the fight both men seemed keen to start, but the fact they wanted you to fight for them. Or rather, solve their fight for them. Both men had taunted each other, boasting of the sexual prowess, and, cocks. The feline ears of Asra twitched alongside his tail, flicking back and forth as Julian preened for you, his feathers shining and proudly fluffing around his neck.   
“So.” Asra purred, “how about it kitten? We show you just what you could have and when done- you pick who you want most.”   
“Of course sweet chickadee, you could just say- After all, it’s not hard to tell who is more… stimulating.” 

You shifted, uncertain to take the men on their offer. As a human, you were prime mate material. Able to have an were tribe’s offspring. But the offer from two men, both notorious, both known to be incredible lovers- how could you pick?

Just how you found yourself in your shop, Asra stroking his cock and licking his lips while Julian moved about your bedroom, tossing ample blankets and pillows to the floor- a fucknest he called it. His own cock long and hard, tip dripplng pre down his shaft. Where Julian’s avian cock was long and amply textured, Asra’s feline cock was fat and had a thicker head, soft spines designed to stimulate twitching as he eyed you naked form. 

“Now- Who gets to play with your kitty first?” He crooned, crawling to you as you slipped into the fucknest Julian had made.   
“The lady should decide that Asra.” Julian seemed content to lean back, playing with his cock as you grew wet with desire, pussy already starting to drip at the thoughts of them taking you. In fact….  
“Both?” You offered. “One-“ You licked your lips. The idea of being choked by Julain and pounded by Asra a mental delight.  
“Oh, she got a naughty thought. He puss just had a little gush, I can smell it.” Asra teased.   
“Julian fucks my face.” You said, looking to the were vulture, his eyes wide and feathers standing to attention. “And Asra fucks my pussy- Both at the same time.” You don’t even give the men time to questing moving to Julian and taking him into your mouth. His yelp is loud as you swallow him down, and you moan at the taste. Salty, with a hint of creaminess. The bumpy texture is one you know would feel amazing in your cunt or ass- but god, his dick is long. You care barely get half of it down your throat before you nearly gag on it. Fuck you want to gag on it, choke as he fucks your mouth and face like it’s his cock sleeve and-

You scream around Julian’s prick and without warning, the wet blunt head of Asra’s prick slammed into your aching wet cunt, the wet squelch filling the room. His girth pushes you to your limit, and the soft spine drag across your inner walls like loving fingers. Asra snarls as he mounts you from behind, fucking you wild and recklessly, balls slapping your ass as you feel his control slip- a thing that only happens when a were is dedicating to their mate- to breeding. 

You almost don’t realize it- Julian’s own transformation is silent, but then his cock gets hotter, thicker- choking you as he transforms fully. Wings forming from his arms and face shifting to become more bestial than man. Feathers tickle your face as he grips you head in his talons, ramming you up and down over him like a toy. Exactly how you wanted. Asra meanwhile is yowling his pleasure, furred hands gripping your ass, claws barely breaking skin while his cock gets even thicker, the spines now stiffening inside you, coaxing you to squeeze- to milk him and draw his cum deeper upon orgasm.

Tears run down your face as the two were fuck you, use you, mark you with their claws and talons and fangs and pecks- you weep as they make you cum. One orgasm to the next, you cum screaming around Julian’s cock just to have his cum drown you out, making you swallow each drop just to breathe. Asra’s orgasm leaving your pussy red and tender- sensitive as you muscles work to keep his creamy release inside you, suck it into your greedy empty womb.   
Whatever conflict the two men had is clearly gone in their bestial states- now only driven by the need to fuck you.

In the morning, holes abused, used, filled and thoroughly fucked, you still manage a grin as your lovers croon over you, petting your swollen cum filled womb and the tiny bump it has left against your belly. Julian says it’s eggs. Asra says it will be kittens. You just giggle.

You don’t have the heart to tell them that as a magician, it’s not going to be one or the other. Because unlike normal humans only able to carry one at a time? You’re not normal, and like all magicians, you’re able to carry more than just any were’s offspring. You can carry multiples.  
In other words….  
You giggle. Knowing that in a few months, Asra and Julian are going to have a fun time explaining to their tribes how they’re now the father of a were that isn’t of their own species, but each other’s.


	25. Lucio/Devil- Top Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt: Lucio's Very Bad Idea.   
> Alt Alt: Lucio Tops for Once

Oh he knew. He knew that the moment the collar or the chain broke, he was in for hell. Perhaps literally. But it would worth it. The glorious punishment the Devil would inflict would be worth it entirely for what he’d done. Or rather, was in the middle of doing.

It had been a thought in passing. To take the Devil rather than have the Devil take him. To fill rather than be the one filled. The thought had formed and taken a twisted turn, affixing itself in Lucio’s mind for day before he began to consider the means to even begin to accomplish such a task. The collar that bound magic- a relic from when he’d had to keep certain pair of someones locked away. Chains made of the same material. Past gifts from the Devil, re-purposed, and retouched by other magicians since then. A precautionary measure his past self had done just as to keep them for any other possible magicians or magical forces needing to be imprisoned.  
Past Lucio was honestly such a blessing, he really was a genius at times.

But then came how to get the collar with the chain on the Devil. They’d have to be distracted, and in the waking world. Not too difficult, one just had to bid the Devil welcome into their home and ask them to join for a quick glass of wine and to admire Vesuvia- soon to be the seat of their empire once the realms of the Arcana fused to reality.

And when Lucio clicked the mechanism in place, the collar closed and locking, the silence that followed had been palatable.

“Lucio.” The Devil’s calm tone betrayed their ire, this, Lucio knew well from experience. “What are you playing at?” At the one end of the golden chains, the Devil was ensnared. Bound to the physical realm for a time by a collar constructed to bind magic and form. On the other end, Lucio held the chains in his arm, magic in it’s own right, built to surpass all others and for there to be nothing like it anywhere else in the world.

“I know usually when we engage in bedsport-“ the Devil snorted, clearly not having planned to give Lucio that particular desire that evening, “-You take me. And oh, I love it, I really do. You are quite the beast after all.” His white eyes roved downwards between the Devil’s legs, the gathered fur covering the place where the arcana kept their cock hidden from sight until it was ready to be used.  
“But I have wondered my Patron, if I could take you. Take you, as you have taken from me.” A sadistic glee rushed through Lucio as he tugged, watching with satisfaction as the Devil jerked and spilled wine onto the marble tile.

“You dare-“ The mouth of the master of things forbidden twisted into a savage snarl, rows of fangs exposed in clear threat and display of rage at having been tricked, having been bound and chained- their own power, twisted and turned upon them.

“Oh I dare.” Lucio countered, already having worked his tunic off and busy unlacing his breeches with his human hand. “I always dare.”

Now, as he hilted himself into the Devil’s ass, Lucio shook from the pleasure of it all. In one hand, gold chain held tight and firm as the Devil hissed under him, tail lifted as they took the cock like anyone might. In his other hand, he gripped the dense white fur, determined to not let go, not give in and just lose the illusion the Devil could be subdued by him. This was fleeting, these chains and bonds- and Lucio was determined to use every second of it to it’s full potential.

“Ha-“ He sunk in, the burning hot tightness squeezing down around him, muscles sucking on him as if it meant to milk him already of his seed and spend. “You should see yourself my Patron.” Lucio mocked with a cockiness and bravado that was false- a thing they both knew.  
“You take cock well and -ah- you seem to like it.” The Devil groaned, lifting and thrusting their hips back, a shudder running through their frame. Fur rippling as muscles flexed. A betrayal that indeed, the Devil was getting their own due pleasure from Lucio’s antics.  
“You talk and promise much Lucio.” They snarled, claws digging into the ground, small gouges left behind, their strength returning as the magic slowly began to weaken. A sign that Lucio would only have so long.

The moans of pleasure were matched only by the occasional grunt and snarl of rage as the Devil was fucked, ass used just like they used Lucio. But after a time, even the Devil was hard pressed to deny they too felt an enjoyment. Their own prostate, or the closest approximate they had by Lucio’s guess, was found with a roll of the hips, giving the Devil a body shaking rush for bliss.  
Claws dug deeper into the ground, breaking up small bits of marble from the tile as Lucio kept his tempo, panting as he felt his release building the wet slap of flesh against fur echoing in his eardrums another with the fearful thunder of his heartbeat.  
The golden chains began to lose their luster, the hold slacken, the magic fading- The Devil gave a loud snarl and savage howl of rage as they reached a release, a veritable puddle of white cum cast over the floor as the angry red cock throbbed into open air, knot having nothing to lock into.  
Lucio moaned as he let go of the chain, his cock buried as deep as he could fit it, sending his own cum into the corporeal form of the Arcana he so idolized and adored.

It took only moments, a brief afterglow where he clung to the Devil, magical claw and human hand gripping that soft white fur as he rode out his euphoria before the Arcana reached up, pulling, yanking, breaking the once golden collar, reducing it to cold rusted iron and steel. As Lucio was both pushed back, and pulled out, he was left to watch as the Devil rose from their once prone position on the floor to their full height; rage, cruel amusement, and glee in their red eyes as they stared down at the nude and sexually satisfied count.  
“You dared to take me, the Devil; to dare and chain me, bind me. You, a fool, having the audacity to think you could keep me for your own amusement, your own purposes and desires.”  
“Not long.” Lucio laughed at it all, knowing very well he would suffer for his actions. A suffering he was more than ready to accept. “Just long enough.”

Lucio laughed, all the way to red and black rocky landscape the Devil called their domain.


	26. Fae!Valerius/Reader

You stared up at the man, no, fae. Tall, hair an inhuman shade of deep rich earth to molten honey gold. Eyes like a cat, horns curling and spiraling like a crown atop his head. His robes hung loose on his frame, soft patches of grey fur making him all the more inhuman- yet still his allure was unquestionable in it’s unearthly way.  
“You have come to my realm, past the gateway in my garden- my goldcaps trampled to block your only way home. Such a pity.” The fairy ring was so small you hadn’t noticed, but when you realized the place you were in was not where you should be, you turned just in time to see your companion kick over the golden mushrooms; your way home destroyed, your friend vanishing like mist as the realms of man and fae divided before your very eyes.

And now, you sit on grass, tears dying on your cheeks as the fae stands above you, commanding your attention. “Whatever shall I do with you, little one?”  
You tremble in equal fear and desire, uncertain as he smirks, bending down and his cat eyes raking over your form.  
“You have invaded my home, my privacy. You understand how deep this wounds me do you not?” You nodded. Tales of fae, every protective of their secrets were well known.  
“But you are…comely.” His smirk is full of fangs, and you scent wine as he reached out to cup your chin. “I give you a choice then.”

The fae licked his lips, eyes grabbing your own, making you focus on him and nothing else.  
“Die as punishment for your insolence, or, become mine, and serve your days betwixt my legs and allow me to indulge myself betwixt your own.” The fae smirked as your eyes widened. You had expected death and- you know the tales, the stories of what becomes of lovers to the fae.

His kiss tastes of grapes and gold- and you mourn the loss of a world you would never know again.


	27. GoblinKing!Montag/Reader Part 2

Being the mortal queen of the Goblins was not easy. Goblins, rambunctious as they were, were no ally of men, and the fae were mercurial at best. Montag, or as you’d found out, Lucio was like many of his fellow ethereal kin. A creature prone to flights of fancy and to wanting what was denied to him. And after your submission and acceptance of his proposal, the wild haired man you’d taken to bed, (or rather, who’d taken you to his bed), had vanished shortly after your liaison. Sure, he’d escorted you the next day to his throne room, announcing you as the new Goblin Queen, but for the small fairy that made up your kingdom you were still human. To them anyway.   
As far as the fae were concerned you were no longer human. You however, were not yet fae like them. Becoming, but not yet. Which made everything harder than it should have been. Magic happening because you hadn’t a clue how to use it. Body changing and you not knowing or understanding how- it was madness, and the only hope you had was that Montag, that Lucio would return, and help you.  
Yet as you sat, dainty on his massive throne, you wondered if he would. 

What was honestly the worst part of being left alone as your body made the final changes from mortal to fae was the sheer desire you felt. The burning lust for your king that hit you every second your mind wandered to him. Of what you and he had done. You body called out for him- his hands, his lips, his voice, his skin, his cock- all of him. His time with you had changed you- you had eaten the food of fae, but not taken their seed or sex. Now? Having welcomed him to your bed, your were changing- and feeling the final stages of your change without him to help you.

Today was the worst you’d felt in a while. Your entire body burning with need and want- your cunt was practically dripping when you walked from his rooms to the throne, taking your place and beginning the day listening to the various goblin grievances. After all, you had a job, and Lucio had told you to miss a day would incite the goblins to riot. Yet unlike past days where your arousal would abate after a while, today it only rose and by midmorning you had to dismiss the entire goblin court, lest they see the literal puddle of slick your pussy was making under you.   
Squirming as the last goblin left the room, you were unable to hold off, reaching down to give yourself some much needed relief when his voice hit you.  
“Whatever shall I do with you, my mischievous queen?” Like a specter he stood in the archway, pants ridiculously tight and showcasing his erection while his shirt was half off his frame already.   
“Planning on exposing yourself to the court- for shame.” His crop was in his hands in a second, slapping your arm so you removed your fingers from your needy clit with a whine.  
“Such a filthy, naughty queen I have. Going into her first lustful bout without me. Her fertility magic running wild and not letting me know- not letting her king come to alleviate her of her body’s craving to have it filled with the seed of fae.”

You hissed as he grinned, pulling you off the throne just to swap your bottom.   
“And look at the mess you made of my throne. Disgraceful.” Spun, he sent you to your knees, facing the evidence of your desire. “Clean up your shame my sunbeam.” You were so aroused, so needy you didn’t even try to fight him, bending and leaning to the throne, lapping up the wet spots you left behind from your gushing pussy just moments ago, Lucio’s voice crooning behind you as he swat you bottom with his crop.  
“Such a needy slut you’ve become in my absence. I expected better. I expected that fire, that control and rebellion. Don’t tell me one night on my cock was all it took to get you addicted?” He laughed, pulling up your dress to see the clear evidence of your desperation. No underthings, a dripping cunt, and a swollen and needy clit begging to be-

Your howl of pained bliss was a dead give away to your orgasm as your cream cascaded down your thighs as your clit throbbed. Lucio’s flicks of his wrist were precise, the crop landing exactly where he intended it. Flushed, you licked the throne faster, hoping he would take you, make you his queen all over again. Lapping away the last drops of your earlier mess, the goblin king hummed in approval, stepping around you to seat himself on his throne.

“My queen.” You must have looked half mad- a near fae, lost to lust and desire kneeing at the feet of his throne, her own slick running down her chin from her actions and her bottom red from his crop and hand.   
His actions were slow, unlacing his breeches to pull out his cock, perfect and hard with his own desire.  
“Take your seat my queen.”

You where shaking as you stood, climbing into his lap as he grinned, moving your dress out of the way so he could watch you sink down, taking him into your wet heat. The pleasure was intense- days without him, your body needing him and his magic, finally getting what it craved. You moaned and began to ride him in earnest. He stretched you perfectly, and at the angle, his cock rubbing over your g-spot with each pass and roll of your hips.   
“That’s right my queen-“ He moaned, rolling back his head, “-Take your fill of your king, take you place. Seat yourself on your throne.” You moaned, letting him pull you close as he exposed your backside, eyes glittering with the cruelty your fae love had for no one but you, the love and adore he would give to no one but you. 

“Bring in my courtiers.” He bellow, the goblins outside shuffling, looking at their king and queen as they copulated upon the throne.  
“It is time I introduce you all to your new queen.” He leered at your face, red, biting your lip to try and hide your shame at falling so far, at being reduced to his- to not caring at being see fucking him and your ass on display, your cunt stuffed full of him and gushing for his cum. 

“Time for you, my sunbeam, to become as I am.” His lips tasted of sin.  
“It’s time for me to make you fae.”


	28. Devil/Lucio/Valerius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick request

Lucio cried out, tears running down his face along with Khol as the Devil’s knot kept him from escaping- not that he wanted to. Only, now, behind him, Valerius was pushing his own cum slick cock at the already filled ass, determined to join the arcana’s cock inside the count. It was too much and he started begging with them both- he couldn’t take it. Not at once-  
“Shhh.” The Devil purred, white fangs glittering as they grinned down at Lucio, lifting him up so the knot threatened to come undone.   
“You will take your consul and I. He has been very patient with you.” The human hands of Valerius circled around gently playing with his balls, and cock, stroking Lucio with a tenderness- not that it helped, he’d already begun to have dry orgasms, so thoroughly drained from the Devil’s earlier attentions.  
“Valerius was promised more that your bratty mouth- and we keep our promises.” Pulled flush to the Devil’s fur, Lucio screamed in bliss as the thick head of Valerius’s length managed to bully his way in the small places where he no longer could encompass letting the fresh cum spill out and further lubricate the man filling him well past the point of no return.

“How obscene Lucio.” Valerius groaned, slowly sinking in. “Taking such cocks at once. Gaping so wide over us.” His voice held a cruel pleasure as Lucio wept anew, wanting to cum but not having anything left. The consul’s hands kept working at his cock, making him tremble as he felt the Devil thrust, Valerius pulling back only to alternate his thrust when the Devil pulled back.  
The sloshing of cum could be heard in his ears as the devil filled him once more, and he keened, squeezing down and hearing the pleased groan from Valerius.  
“That’s right Lucio.” He purred grinning against his skin. “You promised we both could have you.” He bit down, Making Lucio scream and be thrown yet again into a dry orgasm. “And we will have you as long as we can.”


	29. Lucio/Devil- Suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Choking, blood, rough af, biting and devil's cum

Hanging from thick chains, Lucio whimpered as they burned and dug into his skin, cutting and pinching him in places. He knew he would bruise at best- in other places he could feel the blood congealing on the metal.   
“Lucio.” The Devil’s voice was surrounding, the harmonics of his realm amplifying his voice to that of a omnipresent deity- one which could not be ignored.  
“You have given me such trouble.” The black claws ran down his back, drawing thin lines of red that bloomed with droplets of blood before they fell to the floor, a soft plap plap to the earth that drank it, dry and crying out for anything that might offer succor.   
“You can beg for my forgiveness, but I do not like it when my playthings decide to disobey.” Hot- Lucio was shaking as he knew what came next. The burn of his ass being stretched wide open as the Devil pushed his cock into him- the arcana’s realm not like the mortal realm- his body yielded with natural submissiveness, The viscous fluid that leaked from the devil’s tip lubing his passage, making the thrust burn yet so deliciously gentle in how it stuffed him to the brink. 

“I-” He couldn’t even beg for forgiveness before chains wrapped around his throat, cutting off his words.   
“Dare you speak to me Lucio? To think you can beg your way out of this?” The snarl was by his ear, and from the corner of his eyes he could see the razor sharp fangs, pearly white, so close to his skin. “You will take your punishment, and you shall thank me for it.” 

The thrust was painful, making Lucio howl, losing air as the Devil slammed forward, holding him place among the chains. In and out, the cock swelled and rubbed his walls in cruel mockery of bliss as he was used. Nothing more than the Devil’s plaything, the Devil’s toy. Yet in the pain was a bliss- to belong, to have purpose. His voice tore to a scream as claws dug into his hips, as fangs bit into his shoulder down to the bone, the sound of teeth on his very insides a hard scrape. 

Yet it was absolutely perfect. Lucio’s cock bobbed in the air, drops of pre scattering with each well placed and time thrust of his master, balls tight to his body, threatening to unload himself on the hungry soil below.   
The Devil was cruel as he was kind, and as the cock burned, the thick base slipping in, burning hot tip inside so deep Lucio swore he could taste it- the count shook, white spots filling his vision as he gasped and shook to draw breath. Tears ran down his face and khol left behind dark marks. 

His mouth opened in a silent scream, drooling as the devil pulled back bloody fangs, a moan of his own pleasure at Lucio’s ripped and rent flesh. Blood oozed down his back and out of the Devil’s maw, his lips pulled to a cruel grin.   
“That’s right Lucio.” The Devil pulled on his hair, throat exposed and the chains going slack. Gasping for breath Lucio’s cock pulsed, drops of cum bubbling yet no true orgasm hitting him.   
“You are my toy.” The Devil’s cock was pulled from him, leaving the man’s ass gaping, throbbing and wide, as if begging to be filled once more.  
“And like all my toys Lucio- you are mine to play with.” Claws held his hips steady as the chains came about his throat once more, tugging on skin and cutting off his air.  
“And mine to break.”

The Devil was cruel as he was kind- he gave Lucio what his body yearned for- his ass filled with burning hot cock and insides washed with a steady flow of scalding cum that seeped into his very pores. Pleasure and pain were a single feeling as Lucio cried out, smiling as his vision went white- unable to breathe and only scream, losing his breath with each note.

His own cock cast jets of white to the soil and his skin- staining it with globs of his very essence, which it drank hungrily. Used like a toy, Lucio was kept like that for several hours- a cock sleeve, a cum receptacle, bound in the air for all to see in the Devil’s realm- milked for his very essence, for his very soul, and forced to choke and feel death’s kiss over and over until he was rendered hollow and empty-

Empty save for what the Devil left behind- A purpose. Please the devil. Serve the Devil. Be his toy and pet.

And for now, be a good boy and take his cum like a good whore.


	30. Goatcio/Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Soft/

Lucio shifted back and forth on cloven hooves as the Devil looked on. Recently he’d been feeling as of late- a thing he thought beyond him now that he was incorporeal. Yet the heat in his veins and the warmth in his gut was rather unmistakable. He knew arousal when he felt it. He knew lust and what it was when he had it. The fact however, was that such feelings came only when the Devil neared or came to give him orders. A thing very unusual to say the least. The first time it happened, Lucio had dismissed it. The second, scoffed at himself, chalking it up to missing sex and intimacy. 

The third time, when his cock had peaked out from it’s furry sheath, Lucio had groaned in the acceptance that he lusted for the Arcana that he served. Ever since that little revelation, he’d taken to getting himself off in a number of creative ways. His hand was a claw and fur covered, so it was prone to chafe if he was not careful. His new form allowed him to suck and lick his own dick but it was hardly satisfying after the third or forth time. Humping various things wasn’t the same as a hot and wet hole and he also had yet to find his old toy collection in his wing.   
Knowing Noddy and the palace servants they probably all threw them away. Prudes. Valerius also had no idea he was still around, (though Lucio had taken to a bit of joy humping the pillows in his office while the man was in the same room, none the wiser as to how his favorite throws were wet and sticky and smelled of goat). 

“Lucio.” The Devil’s voice ghosted over the empty forest glen, and Lucio bit his tongue. The heat spread down his stomach to his loins, cock stirring unprovoked.   
“I have been watching your progress as of late.” Here it comes, the count thought, reprimand.   
“And you have been doing well. I’m impressed.” It was a shocker- the man stumbled back visibly as the Devil strode into the clearing, looking pleased with him for once. “You have adapted well and-” Lucio tensed as the being came close, sniffing at his neck. They were both inhumanly tall beings, but the Devil’s height still towered over him.   
“You have become a most suitable vessal.” The Devil’s hand went up, black claws running through his hair and Lucio’s eyes widened. 

The sound he made certainly wasn’t human.   
Nor, was the sound the Devil made in reply.

Later, Lucio would realize it had been courtship bleats the Devil had been making towards him, but in that moment, all Lucio could do was melt into the Devil’s touch. Starved for affection and praise, he was weak, and his soft bleats and shuffling back and forth on his hooves only made the Devil respond ins kind. Nuzzling, nibbling at his ears and petting his pale white fur. 

It started innocently enough, the nuzzling, the petting, but soon his cock began to unsheath itself, red and hard, bobbing in the air as he leaned into the Devil’s embrace.  
He was embarrassed, ashamed, and hated it- yet the Devil seemed amused, pleased even as he bent down, sniffing, lip curling before he began a new set of sounds. Soft nudges with his head, Lucio knew passively he was being herded. But soon enough he was leading, moving away just for the Devil to follow, bumping up against him, knocking their horns together as he made odd ‘wup’ sounds. He liked it- that was the strangest part of all.

He liked it so much, he began to make his own sounds. Little bleats and baas, which made the Devil grin and follow him closer, made the arcana nuzzle and nibble and pet him like he was loved. Like he was wanted.

As Lucio found himself in a remote clearing, he looked at the Devil and felt his cock throb in the air. The Devil too it seemed, held a certain interest that ran more primal that the refined cultured airs he put on. Needy, and unable to resist the strange instinctive part of himself, Lucio bent, tail lifted as the Devil came behind him, nosing at his cock and balls, sniffing the raw musk of his desire.

The Devil was surprisingly gentle as he mounted Lucio- taking his time to push and stretch him open until they were joined. Huffs and bleats left the Devil as he began thrusting, and Lucio mewled and baaed in bliss. It felt good, right even, to submit to this. To be bred and mated to the Devil like he was some doe. It was sensual- dreamlike how they moved together. It felt good, right, to be filled up and stretched out on a cock that would have normally have hurt him as a man. Yet as he was? Lucio moaned and gasped in bliss as he came, the thick cock in him hitting his prostate with each stroke.   
The Devil’s head tossed back, the arcana’s body shuddered as he found his release, copious cum filling Lucio’s body, which it somehow readily accepted. Shaking in completion, in contentment, The man trapped in inhuman form curled into the Devil’s waiting arms, too gone to hear the words spoken to him.

“You make a fine vessel Lucio-” He just nuzzled the Devil’s neck, lipping at the long ears. “And I take care of what’s mine.”


	31. Lucio/Valdemar- Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Non-con/rape, tentacle dick/oviposition

Pulling at his bonds, Lucio felt tears beading in the corners of his eyes. A simple procedure, he was told. Something that might cure him of the plague.   
“You said anything didn’t you?” The questor’s eyes gleamed in the flickering red light, sickly green skin looking even more inhuman as Lucio struggled in the restraints.   
“It won’t be painful- my last patients all walked away feeling much better. You on the other hand are being given a slightly modified treatment.” Lucio screamed in denial as he bucked his hips. Nude, his cock was soft, not a drop of desire in him as the doctor tightened the belts, keeping Lucio still, pinned down like an insect on a dissection table.

“A bit weak to host- but warm and- ah yes.” Lucio cried out, the slick gloved finger pushing into his ass, lubing it up for whatever the depraved doctor planned.  
“Receptive. That’s good. It will make the treatment easier to administer.” Biting on the gag, Lucio began to shake in fear. He didn’t expect this. To be tied up and toyed with. One finger became two, and more lube was pushed into him, more to ease whatever would be placed in his body.   
His cock slowly began to harden against his will, and with not an ounce of bedside manner, Valdemar reached up with thier other lube slick gloved hand and began to pump Lucio’s shaft. 

Whimpering as he felt himself grow aroused, Lucio didn’t notice the way Valdemar’s clothes shifted, how their apron was moved aside. He didn’t notice a thing, trying to fight his own desires before it happened. 

Fingers pulled from his ass and replaced by something else- something inhuman.  
Eyes rocketing open he bucked as much as he could, shouting in alarm as the tentacle pushed deeper thickening and writhing inside him. It was hard to deny how good it felt. Inhuman it might have been, but the strange texture stimulated his walls, hypersensitive with his raised fear. The blunt tip found his prostate, stroking back and forth over it, coaxing him to peak arousal, cock now standing fully erect, a drop of pale white rolling down from the tip. 

The burn was damnibly good- he could feel himself being stretched as the tentacle, for he was certain that was what was inside him given how it moved, aimed to coax him to orgasm. Over and over it stroked his deepest parts, all while Valdemar looked down, as if disconnected, pleased at the way Lucio trembled and shook trying to fight it.

“The treatment is simple count.” The doctor’s words were sharp, lacking emotion. “You will take my eggs and incubate them for a time. They will remain unfertilized- unless of course you prefer different?” Lucio screamed behind the gag, his fear nearly making his erection go limp if not for the slide on tenta-cock in his ass.   
“Ah very well. Next time perhaps. But for now, you will take my eggs and host them for a while. Quite a pleasurable experience I’m told- which if all goes well, they remove some of the infection and plague symptoms for a time, if not cure it.”

The bump at his entry got a startled cry.  
“Now, let us begin.”

Lucio was helpless to stop it from happening. One by one, smooth round shaped slipped in, each one stretching him open before pushing in. Filling him up with their forms and heated fluid. Screaming as he tried to resist, clench his muscles he began to panic as he felt a lack of control.  
“Just noticing?” Valdemar looked down, mouth full of fangs, smiling cruely.

“The fluid eases your muscles, makes it impossible for you to stop the process- Oh!” Red eyes widened. “I think we are entering the second batch.”

He began to cry tears running down his face and make up staining his cheeks as more eggs began to push inside him, his body feeling uneasy and bloated. Fluid hit the floor in globs, and the doctor’s hip rocked, moving the tentacle inside him in various ways, sloshing fluid and egg inside his cavity.   
“Just at the halfway mark.” Lucio barely registered it, mind reeling. Halfway? His body was already feeling so full, sore almost but-

“Now, be good and take your treatment Lucio.”

His cock came with a rush, jetsons of white cum shooting skyward before landing on his chest and torso. The tentacle inside him was pressing down on his prostate, milking him as more eggs were forced deeper. His screams muted by the gag, his body held down by restraints, Lucio was left to cry out as he was violated, made to take inhuman cock and the eggs of a being he knew had never been human to start with.

By the time Valdemar was done, Lucio was whimpering. His body was visibly swollen, his hole distended, black fluid dripping out of him.   
“Very good.” Wiping their hands before taking the cloth to their tentacle cock- dark green, molted with black. “You received every egg. Now, we’ll keep them inside you for a week.” Lucio trembled, eyes afaid. Red eyes looked down, full of delight.

“Then we can begin the second round of your treatment.”


End file.
